HON FANFIC - The Girl With the Red Rose
by NessieBlossom16
Summary: Taylor tera de ir para a Casa da Noite, onde acaba por encontrar amizade e amor mas tambem mentira e inveja, e os problemas que pensava ter deixado para tras nao se comparam aos desafios que tem pela frente.
1. Chapter I

Capitulo I

-Mana acorda! - O meu irmão berrava.  
-Mana acorda, vais chegar atrasada ao teste de matematica. - Lindo, tinha que adormecer logo hoje, como eu até sou a melhor aluna a matematica ate me posso dar ao luxo de chegar atrasada, levantei-me e corri para a casa de banho para me arranjar quando reparei que algo mudara... estava com umas olheiras impossiveis, o cabelo completamente desdenhado e os labios secos, quando tambem começara a tossir desalmadamente. Era so o que me faltava, para alem de estar com um aspecto horrivel, estava doente e atrasada para o teste para o qual tanto estudara (como se isso fosse possivel)  
-Mana a mãe esta chateada!  
-Esta bem Ben eu ja vou - disse engasgando-me a tossir mais uma vez.  
Engasguei-me e com uma valente crise de tosse cai para cima da minha cama, com forra rosa.  
Nao sei bem o que estava a acontecer, ja nao me encontrava no meu quarto.  
Estava num campo coberto de flores... Estava uma mulher sentada numa manta, ao lado de uma rocha. Qualquer coisa me fez automaticamente mover em direcçao a mulher. Ela era realmente bonita, era alta e tinha cabelos pretos que lhe chegavam pela cintura, uns olhos azuis tao cativantes que quase me perdia neles.  
-Ola Taylor. - sorriu-me ao prenunciar tais palavras.  
-Quem e voce? - nao sei, mas foi a primeira coisa que me saiu.  
-Chamo-me Nyx e sou a deusa dos vampyros - agora estava realmente confusa, sempre me disseram que eu era de compreensao lenta mas isto nem um professor de matematica entenderia.  
A deusa sorriu-me delicadamente.  
-Es especial! Lembra-te filha, a alma e mais doce do que o corpo.  
-Hã? - nao estou a perceber.  
Sem dizer mais nada, ela inclinou-se na minha direcçao e beijou-me a testa que subitamente começou a arder.  
-Seras diferente pois es corajosa e tens um bom coraçao, confio em ti filha. - E nesse momento acordei.

-Taylor... Taylor... Taylor acorda. - ouvi a voz da minha mae. Sera que foi so um sonho? A minha mae estava com um ar chocado.  
Examinei-a cuidadosamente mas pela sua expressao nao fora nenhum sonho.

Comecei a fazer as malas, sabia que teria de ir para a Casa da Noite, mas o que iria eu fazer a minha vida? Deixaria tudo para traz? A minha familia e os meus amigos?  
Reflecti no assunto enquanto continuava a tossir. Prontos tenhos de ver o lado positivo, pelo menos nao terei de fazer aquele estupido teste de matematica.  
Sera que os vampyros usam roupa cor-de-rosa? Ou sera que sao simplesmente Goticos como os tarados que costumam aparecer nos filmes? Bem este facto preocupava-me visto que metade do meu guarda-roupa se pode considerar Pink.  
Fui a casa de banho buscar os meus produtos de higiene quando pela primeira vez olhei para o espelho e vi a marca da meia lua que cobria a minha testa.  
"O que?" Hmmmmm... fiquei a olhar para a minha testa. Mas que raio e isto?  
A minha marca estava esquisita, tanto quanto sabia os vampyros tinham uma Meia-lua cor de safira. Mas a minha nao, a minha estava com uma cor rosa.  
Sera que isto tem alguma coisa a ver comigo?  
Bem em breve irei descobri-lo.


	2. Chapter II

Capitulo II

-Mãe, não me odeia mesmo? - Sim, eu estava realmente transtornada, mas que poderia eu fazer? Tenho de aceitar o facto de ter mudado, ou isso ou a morte.  
-Claro que nao querida. - Sorriu-me ligeiramente.  
-Vou sentir a tua falta mae.  
-Tambem eu, eu e o teu irmao, viremos visitar-te sempre que podermos.  
Tentei acreditar nela, mas eu sabia que nao seria bem assim, a minha mae sempre esteve do meu lado, mas o meu pai nao conseguia aceitar o facto de me ter transformado num "monstro" como ele sempre chamou aos vampyros.  
-Entras comigo, ou o pai tambem nao te permite?  
(Sim, eu sou realmente muito ironica.)  
A minha mae ignorou o meu comentario e começou a tirar as malas do porta-bagagem, enquanto eu tossia desesperadamente.  
Eu continuava a tossir, a minha mae pos as malas ao pe da escada e abraçou-me.  
-Apesar do que aconteceu sabes que seras sempre minha filha. - ela ja chorava.  
-Eu sei mae, mas o pai odeia-me.  
-Deixa ele habituar-se a ideia, ele continua a amar-te como sempre amou.  
Nao sabia o que lhe responder, abracei-a simplesmente.  
-Va é melhor entrares. - obedeci-lhe e entrei na escola, tinha um ar rustico mas bastante acolhedor. Olhei mais uma vez para traz para me despedir da minha mae, mas ela ja partira. Foi entao que entrei no meu futuro lar.

*** * *

-Bem vinda Taylor, chamo-me Molly e sou a Sumo-Sacerdotisa da Casa da Noite aqui em Los Angeles. Sempre que precisares de alguma coisa, ou tiveres alguma duvida ao teu dispor.  
-Obrigada. - agarrei-me com força a cadeira para disfarçar o nervosismo.  
-Bem, e ja sabes que nome vais escolher?  
-Eu posso mudar de nome?  
-Claro que podes. Estas prestes a começar uma nova vida. - a minha Sumo-Sacerdotisa sorriu-me com um sorriso tao encantador que me deu vertigens.  
-Eu gosto do meu nome...  
-Sendo assim, continuas Taylor. Entao suponho que estejas pronta para conhecer a escola e a tua companheira de quarto. Ah, e antes que me esqueça tambem serei tua orientadora nos proximos anos. - deixei que ela me guiasse para fora do gabinete. Os corredores eram largos, e muito parecidos com os da minha escola. Senti-me mal, quando percebi que todos os iniciados por quem passavamos ficavam a olhar para a minha testa.  
-Nao te preocupes, so estao curiosos. - Molly pousou a mao no meu ombro, o que me fez sentir uma onda repentina de bem-estar. Nao lhe consegui responder, sentia a cara a corar. (Mas porque e que estas coisas so me acontecem a mim?)  
Subimos para os dormitorios. Molly abriu a porta do meu futuro quarto e fez sinal para eu entrar.  
-Fica a vontade, a tua companheira de quarto ja vem ter contigo. - dirigi-me para a cama onde ja estavam as minhas malas. O quarto nao era nada de especial, era grande e tinha as paredes pintadas num tom de bege, tinham duas secretarias e uma casa de banho.  
Comecei a arrumar as minhas coisas quando reparei num papel que estava em cima da minha cama.

TAYLOR WATSON, PRINCIPIANTE TERCEIRANTISTA.  
6/9/2011

1ª aula - Introduçao a dos Vampiros. Sala A13 Prof. Molly  
2ª aula - Introduçao a Literatura. Sala A4 Prof. Alex  
3ª aula - Voleibol ou Rugby. Ginasio Prof. Nina  
Almoço  
4ª aula - Frances. Sala A12 Prof. Candice  
5ª aula - Introduçao ao teatro. Auditorio. Prof. Alex

Mas que raio, porque esta a data uma semana antes de eu ser marcada?  
-Ok, isto esta a ficar esquisito! - nao estava mesmo com cabeça para estas coisas malucas, das duas uma, ou eu perdi a conta dos dias ou estes vampyros conseguem prever o futuro! Como sabiam que eu vinha se nessa altura ainda nem tinha sido marcada?  
-Entao? Es uma daquelas malucas que fala sozinha? - virei-me para a porta para ver quem prenunciara tais palavras. Era uma rapariga, tinha cabelo preto pelos ombros que lhe fazia sobressair os seus olhos azuis cor de ganga. Estava encostada com um pe na porta fazendo uma pose muito fixe, e um sorriso ligeiro.  
-Nao, so estou a tentar habituar-me a esta situaçao. - franzi o sobrolho baixando o olhar.  
-Pois e normal, a proposito eu sou a Gabriella, Gabriella Smith mas todos me tratam por Gabbe. E tu pelo que sei es a minha nova companheira de quarto.  
-Sim ,sou a Taylor. - Estendi-lhe a mao, mas tive receio da reacçao dela.  
-Prazer. Antes de mais tu ressonas?  
-Acho que nao.  
-Ainda bem, sendo assim bem-vinda. - Gabbe riu-se e percebi logo que iriamos ser grandes amigas.


	3. Chapter III

Capitulo III

Depois de Gabbe me ajudar a arrumar as minhas coisas, foi mostrar-me a escola. Estava a começar a gostar disto. (Quer dizer, tirando o facto de poder morrer a qualquer momento). Fomos em direcçao a cantina.  
-Hmmmm... Quers vir jantar comigo ou tens outros planos?  
-Gostava muito, se nao te importares.  
-Para de ser parva somos amigas! E para alem disso quero que conheças o meu grupo de amigos. - Gabbe puxou-me em direcçao a uma mesa onde ja estava sentada, uma rapariga alta loira que me fez lembrar a Paris Hilton.  
-HEY! Entao Kat como vao as coisas? - Gabbe sentou-se e fez sinal para eu fazer o mesmo.  
-Entao? Es tu a nova companheira de quarto da Gabbe?  
-Sim. - sorri timidamente para a rapariga. Nunca fui muito boa a conhecer pessoas novas.  
-Vais dizer-nos o que se passa com a tua marca ou e segredo? - As duas raparigas inclinaram-se na minha direcçao. Raios me partam, estava so a começar a gostar disto. Mas porque e que estas coisas so me acontecem a mim?  
-Entao meninas? Ja estao a assustar a nova?  
-Nao, so estavamos curiosas com, a marca dela...  
-Pois pois, aposto que foram inconvenientes para variar. - O rapaz virou-se para mim e fez-me um sorriso tao doce como nunca vira antes.  
-Sou o David, e tu es? - fiquei de boca aberta a olhar para o rapaz, era lindo, tinha o cabelo preto perfeitamente emoldurado com gel, e uns olhos castanhos lindos.  
-Sou a Taylor.  
-Entao bem-vinda a Casa da Noite.  
-Obrigada. Desculpem nao falar muito, mas sou um pouco timida...  
-Nao te preocupes, tu nao es timida, a Gabbe e a Kat e que tem uma lata impressionante.  
-HEY! Calma ai, nos simplesmente gostamos de ter tudo esclarecido. E nao te armes em Santo Padroeiro da etica. Admite la so estas assim tao atencioso por achares a Taylor gira. - o rapaz corou e coçou a cabeça nao negando nada do que tinha sido dito.  
-Parem com os disparates. Ja agora onde esta o Angel?  
-Nao sei, nao o vejo desde ontem. Mas acho que ele disse que tinha um assunto a tratar. - Kat inclinou-se para mim.  
-Desculpa ter te perguntado sobre a marca, nao queria ser indelicada.  
-Nao faz mal, eu tambem gostava de saber o que se passa. - Levei a comida a boca tentando nao parecer muito incomodada.  
-Va pessoal, vamos mas e para as aulas. Que vais ter agora Taylor? - David inclinou-se na minha direcçao. Ele tinha os olhos tao lindos que me estava a dar vertigens.  
-Teatro. - tirei o horario do bolso e dei uma olhadela para confirmar o que acabara de dizer. Levantei-me da cadeira e dirigi-me com a Gabbe ate a sala de aula.


	4. Chapter IV

Capitulo IV

Nunca pensei que ser uma iniciada vampyra fosse tao fixe. Agora percebo porque os humanos querem que os vampyros sejam postos a parte na sociedade. Sempre pensei que fossem goticos e que devorassem pessoas enquanto lhes chupavam literalmente o sangue. Mas na verdade sao simplesmente perfeitos. Sao talentosos e os rapazes sao todos perdidos de bons. Ter sido marcada foi a melhor coisa que me podia ter acontecido, pelo menos no que diz respeito a escola. A aula de teatro foi o maximo, o professor Alex e fantastico, e perdido de bom. Ele achou que eu tinha muito potencial e que nasci para ser actriz.  
-Entao Taylor? Como correu a tua primeira aula?  
-Correu muito bem, obrigada por perguntar professora Molly.  
-Hmmmm... vejo que estas feliz, ainda bem que percebeste que a nossa deusa so escolhe quem esta mesmo destinado. - fiquei chocada a olhar para ela, mas como raio e que ela sabia o que eu tinha estado a pensar ha poucos minutos?  
Terei eu falado em voz alta e nao percebido? Ela chegou-se a mim e disse-me baixinho: "-Coisa de vampyro"

*** * *

-Fantastico! Era so o que me faltava! Vampyros que leem a mente, mas aqui nao pode haver privacidade? Andava as voltas a resmungar pelo quarto.  
A minha colega de quarto estava deitada em cima da cama, a atirar uma bola ao ar. Sai irritada do quarto e percorri o caminho ate ao patio, para apanhar um pouco de ar. Sentei-me por baixo de um enorme carvalho, encostando-me ao tronco. Como e que a vida de uma pessoa pode mudar de um dia para o outro? Sera que o meu irmao tinha saudades minhas? E a minha mae?  
Levantei-me afastando todos aqueles pensamentos, e comecei a caminhar pelo patio. Ia a caminhar perto do muro oriental quando vi uma rapariga, a chorar encostada a uma arvore. Fiquei preocupada e dirigi-me a ela para perguntar se estava bem.  
-Ola esta tudo bem contigo? - a rapariga segurava numa rosa vermelha com as duas maos. Fungou e olhou para mim com um olhar... eu ja vira aquele olhar, era um olhar desesperado, um olhar vazio.  
-Tu... tu consegues ver-me? Tu estas mesmo a ver-me?  
-Ha? Sim, quer dizer, tu estas aqui certo? Fantastico, a miuda e doida.  
-Nao, eu nao estou aqui, Morri! - Fungou com força e recomeçou a chorar.  
-Nao morreste nada, estas aqui. Eu estou a ver-te. Como te chamas?  
-Chamava-me Daisy, mas morri. Foi ele... Morri por causa dele... - estava mesmo a ficar seriamente preocupada com a sanidade mental desta rapariga.  
Se calhar devia ligar a alguem para me ajudar. Peguei no telemovel e procurei o numero de Gabbe. Esperei, ansiosa ate finalmente a minha amiga atender.  
-ESTOU?  
-Gabbe preciso urgentemente da tua ajuda!  
-O que se passa? Acordaste me do meu sono de beleza e isso e algo inadmissivel, eu preciso de...  
-Esta bem mas vem ja ter comingo! Estou perto do muro orienta! - Desliguei o telemovel e virei-me novamente para a rapariga. Ela continuava a chorar agarrada a uma rosa vermelha.  
-Quando dizes que morreste queres dizer: "Ai o meu namorado acabou comingo e vou morrer"? - Olhei para a rosa que ela segurava na mao. Ela olhou para mim.  
-Eu morri mesmo, foi ele... ele... - retomou o choro. Virei-me para ver sa havia algum sinal de Gabbe. Ela aproximava-se um passo rapido na minha direcçao.  
-Podes explicar-me, qual e a urgencia que me fez sair da minha caminha, para o sol com os meus olhinhos a arder?  
-Nao estas a ver? - Apontei para a rapariga que continuava a chorar.  
-Sim Taylor, isto e o que se chama uma arvore... - Gabbe apontou para a rapariga.  
-Estou a referir-me a rapariga, e nao a arvore.  
-Mas que rapariga? Nao esta aqui mais ninguem.  
-Mas tu es cega? Ela esta mesmo aqui - Cheguei-me perto da rapariga para lhe levantar o braço, mas a minha mao trespassou-a e toquei no vazio. Ok, das duas uma, ou estava a sonhar ou teria de consultar com urgencia um psiquiatra.


	5. Chapter V

Capitulo V

David

Nao consigo dormir, desde que a Taylor veio para a Casa da Noite que nao consigo ter um raciocinio claro. Aquela rapariga tem algo de especial, ela e diferente... Olhei para o Angel que estava a ressonar que nem um porco.  
Atirei-lhe com uma sapatilha, e acertei-lhe em cheio na cabeça. Começou a espernear e levantou-se num salto.  
-Hey MEN! ESTAS-TE A PASSAR OU QUE?  
-Nao consigo dormir contigo a ressonar!  
-Isso nunca foi problema para ti, nao me tentes enganar. Diz la o que se passa contigo... - eu sabia que nao o iria conseguir enganar. Para alem de companheiros de quarto tambem era o meu melhor amigo. Ainda hesitei um pouco antes de lhe contar a confusao que se instalara na minha cabeça.  
-Sabes a nova rapariga que veio para a casa?  
-Ya, e aquela com a marca rosa na testa. Tenho aula de interpretaçao com ela, parece ser simpatica e tambem e bem gira.  
-Pois, eu estive a pensar e acho que aquela marca deve ter algum significado. Lembras-te de a professora Molly nos ter falado numa iniciada da Casa da Noite de Tulsa? Acho que se chamava Zoey Redbird. A professora disse que ela fora marcada, mas que nesse mesmo dia ficou com a marca completamente preenchida. Pelo que percebi ela tem a afinidade com todos os cinco elementos, Nyx parece querer que ela seja a proxima Sumo-Sacerdotisa. - comecei a ofegar enquanto explicava todo o meu raciocinio. Angel começou a olhar para mim com uma cara de sono, mas parecia estar a perceber onde eu queria chegar.  
-Entao, se eu percebi bem tu achas que a Taylor pode ter algum dom e que pode ser tao especial para Nyx?  
-Exactamente! Mas quando Nyx concede um dom nunca e nada tao complexo como uma diferente, eu acho que algo de mau se aproxima. Afinal coisas muito estranhas tem acontecido na Casa da Noite de Tulsa.  
-Faz sentido, mas o que pensas fazer? - Angel continuava a bocejar e embrulhou-se nos cobertores.  
-Nao sei, talvez fale com ela.  
-Ok, mas agora tenta dormir que eu estou a morrer de sono. - Deitei-me, esta conversa fez-me bem, mas nao resolveu nada os meus quebra-cabeças.  
Amanha iria tentar falar com ela, mas cada vez que olho para aqueles olhos cor de mel perdia-me completamente. Espero so nao fazer figura de parvo.


	6. Chapter VI

Taylor

O que raio se passava comigo? O que aconteceu ha pouco la fora no patio?  
Estava deitada na cama a dar voltas a cabeça. Talvez Gabbe tivesse razao e eu estava simplesmente abalada e cansada com o facto de ter sido marcada. Mas eu sei o que vi, aquela rapariga estava mesmo ali, ela esteve mesmo a falar comigo, mas quando tentei tocar-lhe... trepassei-a simplesmente, como se fosse mesmo um fantasma e tivesse mesmo morrido. Ah, estava a ficar com dores de cabeça, ja deviam ser 4 da tarde, e ainda nao conseguira pregar olho.  
Eu so queria ambientar-me, queria finalmente encontrar o meu lugar neste mundo, mas a unica coisa que recebo sao mais preocupaçoes e uma marca diferente da dos outros.  
Depois de muitas voltas a dar na cama consegui finalmente adormecer e entrar no mundo dos sonhos.

*** * *

Estava numa cela? Bem, os meus sonhos iam de mal a pior... As paredes eram feitas de pedra e ja pareciam ter uns bons anos. Conseguia cheirar o cheiro a esgoto que me fez lagrimas nos olhos.  
-Bah que nojo. - sacudi a mao a frente do nariz na tentativa de afastar aquele cheiro a podre. Vi as grades que serviam de porta para a cela e aproximei-me delas. Porque raio estava eu numa cela?  
Olhei para fora da cela nauseabunda, existiam varias celas, parecia uma masmorra de um castelo com um corredor enorme. Um gato preto com uma rosa vermelha na boca aproximou-se das grades.  
-O ALP! VEM AI O ALP! - ouvi uma voz feminina seguida por varios suspiros. O que raio era um Alp? O gato que estava a porta da minha cela transformou-se num homem, um homem realmente belo. Aquela beleza fez-me crescer agua na boca. Abriu a porta da cela passando como se eu nao estivesse ali, dirigiu-se ate ao fundo da sala onde estava uma rapariga. (Como e que eu nao a vi?) Ofereceu-lhe a rosa e beijou-a.  
-Vem comigo minha querida, o mestre Kalona esta ansioso por ter ver. - sem hesitar a rapariga pegou na rosa e deu-lhe a mao. Quando se dirigiram a porta consegui finalmente ver a cara da rapariga. Fiquei completamente paralisada quando vi que era a Daisy.  
-Daisy! Nao podes ir! Vais morrer! - berrei tentando alcança-la, mas como acontecera anteriormente a minha mao trespassou-a. Mas desta vez era diferente, nem ela nem o homem olharam para mim quando berrei. Parecia que eles nao me viam, como se eu nao estivesse ali. Fiz um movimento tao brusco em direcçao as grades, que so tive tempo de me inclinar para o lado, mas ao inves de embater nas grades passei dentro delas como um fantasma. Virei-me para dentro da cela, ficando a olhar estupefacta para as minhas maos. Como podia isto ser possivel? Tudo bem que eu estava a sonhar, mas ha menos de duas horas quando ainda estava acordada aconteceu-me o mesmo com a Daisy, e Gabbe nao vira rigorosamente nada. Virei-me novamente para o corredor para avisar Daisy do perigo que ela corria.  
Corri atras dela, desta vez nao tentei sequer abrir a porta pela qual eles entraram, limitei-me a passar atraves dela. Fiquei estupefacta ao ver a magnifica criatura que ali estava, era um anjo! Um anjo com majestosas asas pretas, cai de joelhos perante ele. Fora um acto involuntario, os meus joelhos simplesmente cederam. Ele tinha Daisy nos braços, envolvendo-a com as suas grandes asas negras.  
-Entregas-te a mim? - a voz do anjo era tao doce...  
-Sim! - Daisy nao hesitou em responder-lhe.  
-Entregas-me teu corpo e alma meu amor?  
-Sim, corpo e alma... - Depois so consegui ouvir Daisy gemer e estremecer ligeiramente.  
Poucos segundos depois o anjo segurou-a nos braços, ela estava branca como a cal da parede e a marca que jazia na sua testa perdera toda a cor ficando negra. Ela estava morta, morrera mesmo. A angustia que senti foi tanta que finalmente acordei.

*** * *

Acordei em panico, estava completamente suada. Afastei os cobertores e sentei-me na cama levando as maos a cabeça. Eu nao estava bem, nao estava nada, nada bem. Mas que raio se estava a passar comigo? Quando dei por mim estava a chorar.  
-Tem calma, tem calma nada disto foi real, foi so um pesadelo. - tentei convencer-me a mim propria de que estava tudo bem. Senti uma pesada respiraçao vir da cadeira que estava ao lado da minha cama. Virei-me ligeiramente para o lado. Era a Daisy que estava sentada na cadeira, segurava a rosa enquanto olhava para mim.  
-Nao foi nenhum sonho pesadelo. Nao querias saber como tinha morrido? Pronto, agora ja sabes. - nao conseguia olhar para ela, levei as maos a cara para reprimir o choro. Eu estava a ficar com medo. Nunca acreditei que fosse possivel ver os mortos, mas tambem nunca pensei tornar-me uma iniciada vampyra. Daisy sentou-se na minha cama e ficou a olhar para mim.  
-Por favor, vai-te embora! Deixa-me, tu nao estas aqui, es so fruto da minha imaginaçao! Desaparece! - estava a ficar desesperada, ja nao sabia como ligar com esta situaçao.  
-Tu e que pediste para eu te contar o que se tinha passado comingo, eu so te mostrei. E nem penses que me vou embora, ja nao falo com ninguem vivo desde que morri! E aposto que os outros tambem vao querer falar contigo, es a unica maneira que temos para falar com os vivos... - interrompi-a.  
-OUTROS!? Mas que outros? Estas a dizer-me que ha mais iguais a ti?  
-Claro que sim. Ou achavas que eu era a unica? Alo? Lembra-te que estas na Casa da Noite, aqui morrem iniciados todos os dias.  
-Mas so te vi a ti! - comecei a entrar em panico.  
-Pois, mas se eu tivesse passado por ti num corredor? Terias-te apercebido de que os outros nao me veem? Ha muitos iniciados que nao conseguem ir ter com Nyx quando morrem. E ficam aqui na Casa da Noite por algum motivo.  
-Mas porque ficas-te tu aqui?  
-So aqui estou porque perdi metade da minha alma. Deixei-me encantar por Kalona, e ele ficou-me com metade da alma. So vai ter com Nyx quem morreu por nao passar pela mudança. Oh Taylor, estou tao feliz por Nyx te ter finalmente enviado, o teu dom vai salvar-nos!  
-O meu dom? - limpei as lagrimas e franzi-lhe o sobrolho.  
-Claro tonta! Ou pensas que todos andam para ai a falar com os mortos?  
-Nao, mas porque eu? Logo agora que eu estava a começar a gostar da minha nova vida, so ca estou a um dia e ja esta completamente virada de pernas para o ar.


	7. Chapter VII

Passei a noite (dia) toda a falar com a Daisy, sempre a tentar nao acordar Gabbe. Daisy falou-me de como era quando ainda era viva. Tinha a minha idade e morrera ha mais ou menos 1 mes. Quando lhe perguntei como ela tinha ido parar aquela cela, ela dissera que nao se conseguia lembrar, mas que estava completamente encantada por Kalona e o seu Alp.  
-Entao, so as raparigas conseguem ser encantadas por esse tal Kalona? Quer dizer, ha rapazes que morreram como tu? - questionei Daisy certa vez no meio da conversa.  
-Quer dizer, se esse Kalona se baseava na Beleza para vos encantar como fazia ele isso com os rapazes?  
-Boa pergunta, os rapazes não estiveram com Kalona nem com o Alp. Quando eu e as outras lhes falamos de Kalona eles ficaram interrogativos. Eles garantiram terem sido encantados por uma deusa. Chamavam-lhe Neferet.  
-Então isso significa que esse Kalona não está sozinho. Mas uma coisa que eu ainda não percebi é porque é que vos rouba metade da alma. - cocei o topo da cabeça e tentei pensar direito. Isto está a ficar muito esquisito.  
-Oh Taylor tens que nos ajudar. Por favor. - Daisy implorava.  
-Eu prometo que te vou ajudar, mas muito sinceramente não estou a ver como... - calei-me e deitei-me escondendo a cara por baixo dos cobertores quando senti Gabbe a levantar-se. Não queria mesmo que ela me ouvisse a falar com Daisy (que ela não conseguia ver) pensaria que eu teria endoidecido de vez. Ela foi até à casa de banho, ouvi-a a ligar a torneira, e voltar a desligar. Quando voltou para o quarto dirigiu-se para perto da minha cama e começou a bater o pé impacientemente.  
-Escusas de fingir que estás a dormir, eu sei muito bem que não estás. Eu ouvi-te a falar sozinha. - oh bolas, eu sabia que Gabbe não era parva nenhuma.  
Mas o que haveria eu de dizer? "Olha Gabbe consigo falar com iniciados mortos, e agora até tenho uma amiga Daisy que perdeu metade da alma para um tal Kalona." Não podia contar-lhe, apesar de só a conhecer há dois dias não a queria perder. Ela era minha amiga.  
-Taylor, sabes que me podes contar... eu prometo que não vou gozar nem nada disso... podes contar-me. - ela sentou-se na borda da minha cama e esperou que eu lhe respondesse. Foi aí que eu decidi que lhe iria contar tudo.  
Ela iria compreender certo? Quer dizer num mundo de vampyros nada é impossivel, ela teria de acreditar em mim. Levantei-me e comecei a contar-lhe tudo desde o inicio. Falei-lhe de Daisy, de Kalona e dos outros iniciados.  
Gabbe ouviu-me sem nunca me interromper. Quando acabei, esperei pela reaçao dela.  
-Hmmmmmm... isso quer dizer que tu vez os iniciados mortos?  
-Sim.  
-Achas que isso pode ter alguma coisa a ver com o facto de teres a tua marca diferente? - fiquei admirada com aquela pergunta, estava a espera que ela me perguntasse se eu teria endoidecido de vez, mas em vez disso fez me uma pergunta tão simples, mas para a qual eu não tinha resposta.  
-Bem, não sei bem mas a Daisy acha que sim.  
-Essa Daisy... eu acho que a conheci... como é que ela é?  
-Ela é loura, tem um cabelo invulgarmente volumoso, olhos castanhos e disse que foi companheira de quarto de uma Lily. - olhei para Daisy para cofirmar se a tinha descrito bem, ela sorriu-me em aprovação.  
-É ISSO! Eu sabia que esse nome não me era estranho. A Lily tem aula de interpretação comigo e falou-me nela. Ela andava muito deprimida com a morte dela. Até porque se culpa pelo facto de ela ter morrido sozinha. Mas explica-me isso melhor, então quem a matou foi esse tal Kalona?  
-Sim, ele matou-a e roubou-lhe metade da alma.  
-Isso não é possivel. Ela rejeitou a mudança enquanto dormia...  
-Não pode ser, eu vi-a trancada numa cela e o Alp foi busca-la e ... - Gabbe interrompeu-me bruscamente.  
-Disseste ALP? - ela fez uma cara assustada.  
-Sim, ele deu-lhe uma rosa e chamaram-lhe Alp... Mas porque? Conheces?  
-Não! Felizmente não conheço! A professora Candy falou numa criatura dessas na aula de historia dos vampyros. Os Alpes eram uma especie de vampyro muito perigosa. Eles atormentam e apoderam-se dos sonhos das mulheres. Mas a professora disse que esses vampyros estavam extintos.  
-Tu tens a certeza do que estás a dizer? - questionei Gabbe se aquilo seria mesmo possivel, e olhei para Daisy que estava completamente paralisada a olhar para nos. Daisy olhou para mim com um olhar fixo.  
-Faz sentido, é por isso que eu não me lembro de como tinha ido parar aquela cela, eu estava a dormir... morri durante o sono. - Daisy fez um ar completamente chocado.  
-Daisy está a dizer que é possivel, talvez seja essa a razao pela qual ela não se lembre de como tinha ido parar à cela. Mas como podemos ter a certeza? - questionei Gabbe para ver se ela teria alguma ideia.  
-Vamos pesquisar e contar tudo aos outros.


	8. Chapter VIII

Gabbe ligou a Kat e ao David para irem ter connosco ao refeitorio. Ainda não tinha a certeza se contar-lhes sobre o meu "dom" seria boa ideia. Daisy tambem parecia ir um pouco impaciente com o passo lento com que eu e Gabbe caminhamos.  
-Importas-te de acelerar um pouco?  
-Desculpa se nem todas podemos atravessar paredes. - parei e cruzei os braços.  
-Eu tenho tido muita paciencia com isto tudo. Podias no minimo ter algum respeito! - passei-me e comecei a fazer gestos impulsivos. Estava a ficar farta disto tudo, eu estava a tentar ajudar e ela ainda se queixava. Senti Gabbe a puxar-me bruscamente pelo braço.  
-Ouve lá, o que pensas que estas a fazer?  
-Perdi a paciencia de vez, a Daisy estava a...  
-Não me interessa o que ela fez, só sei que estão todos a olhar para ti. Ninguem para além de a consegue ver lembras-te? - Gabbe tinha razao, os iniciados que iam a passar no corredor estavam a olhar para mim com cara de parvos. Quase que podia jurar que um deles prenunciou a palavra "anormal" por entre dentes.  
-Oh não, desculpa Gabbe, nem me apercebi. Ela parece tao real, parece mesmo que esta aqui ao meu lado. Esqueci-me completamente.  
-Na boa, agora controla-te e tenta ter um comportamento normal. - assenti com um aceno. Fizemos o caminho ate a cantina num passo lento, desta vez Daisy nao disse nada e caminhou ao meu lado permanecendo calada.  
Chegamos ao refeitorio, levamos os tabuleiros com alguma comida e fomo-nos sentar numa mesa no canto do refeitorio, para que ninguem tivesse sequer hipotese de ouvir a nossa conversa. Eu estava nervosa, tinha feito amigos e nao queria que eles ficassem a pensar que eu era uma doida varrida. Gabbe deu-me uma palmadinha no ombro.  
-Não te preocupes, eles vão ajudar-nos.  
-Ou vao simplesmente pensar que eu sou uma doida varrida. - Gabbe revirou os olhos.  
-Eles vem aí, agora controla-te. - pois claro, Gabbe mandava-me ter calma como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.  
David e Kat chegaram e sentaram-se a nossa frente.  
-Entao? Qual o motivo para tanto drama? - Gabbe olhou uma ultima vez para mim antes de começar a contar a historia toda desde o inicio.

*** * *

Estava a espera que tivesse corrido pior, mas os meus amigos nao pareceram muito chocados com a minha revelaçao. Estava a espera que me chamassem de anormal, ou que me quisessem internar num manicomio. Mas nao se riram nem interromperam Gabbe enquanto ela lhes contava tudo.  
-Essa Daisy esta agora aqui ao pe de ti e tu consegues ve-la? - foi David que quebrou o silencio, ele era mesmo fantastico. Nao questionara a minha sanidade mental nenhuma unica vez e acreditara logo em mim.  
-Sim, ela esta aqui. - olhei para Daisy que estava a olhar para mim com o sobrolho franzido.  
-E agora o que vamos fazer? - David e Kat olharam para mim e Gabbe.  
-Estavamos com esperanças de que nos iam ajudar. Ate porque nao sabemos se é o unico dom da Taylor. As unicas coisas que sabemos sao que por alguma razao Nyx lhe deu este dom invulgar.  
-Acho que temos de descobrir se a Taylor tem mais algum dom. Que dons conhecemos? - David refletiu olhando para nos.  
-A professora Molly tem o dom de curar e de ler o pensamento, a professora Candy tem afinidade com o elemento fogo e o professor Alex com a agua.  
-Pois, mas nós nao nos podemos basear só nos dons dos professores Kt. - David falava e apoiava a cabeça com a mao esquerda.  
-A professora Molly falou de uma iniciada da Casa da Noite de Tulsa que se chamava Zoey Redbird. A professora disse que ela fora marcada, mas que nesse mesmo dia ficou com a marca completamente preenchida. Pelo que percebi ela tem afinidade com todos os cinco elementos, Nyx parece querer que ela seja a proxima Sumo-Sacerdotisa. Tambem uma rapariga, Afrodite que tem visoes de catastrofes no futuro. Quando estive na Casa da Noite de Coimbra tinha uma professora que conseguia ver a personalidade das pessoas, com um simples contacto fisico.  
-Ena, isso é fixe. - Kat e Gabbe pareciam entusiasmadas com a ideia de poder, o que me assustava. Eu nao queria ter tais responsabilidades. Nyx deve ter cometido um erro, eu nao posso ter sido escolhida para isto. Eu com poderes?  
Olhei para o lado para ver se Daisy ainda ali estava, podia ser que eu estava mesmo a ficar doida e ela desaparecera. Mas nao... Ela ainda ali estava a olhar para mim, com os seus olhos castanhos. So agora olhei bem para a testa dela, a testa estava com a marca negra, o que me fez lembrar aquele anjo terrivelmente lindo o Kalona que por sua vez me dava arrepios. Comecei a sentir a minha cabeça a latejar.  
-Esta tudo bem? - David olhou para mim com um ar preocupado.  
-Sim, acho que so estou um pouco cansada. Nao dormi quase nada e esta situaçao esta a dar-me a volta a cabeça. Acho que vou para o quarto.  
-Espera, tenho que ir falar com a professora Molly, aproveito e vou contigo se nao te importares. - David levantou-se da cadeira.  
-Claro, vamos.


	9. Chapter IX

David e eu iamos a caminhar pelo patio fora, estava uma noite cerrada. Se eu ainda fosse humana diria mesmo que estava frio, mas desde que fui marcada que o frio nao me incomodava como dantes.  
-Esta mesmo uma noite linda nao achas? - David sorria enquanto olhava para o ceu estrelado.  
-Tens razao, esta uma noite mesmo linda.  
-Sabes, quando era pequeno gostava de me deitar no telhado de minha casa e fascinavam-me, e ainda me fascinam. Sempre pensei que a vida das pessoas estava escrita nas estrelas. - fiquei fascinada com as palavras dele, nunca pensei que ele fosse tao "sensivel" estava admirada com a maneira de ser dele.  
-Achas que eu tambem tenho uma estrela? - ele sorriu e olhou para mim com os olhos brilhantes segurando na minha mao.  
-Se assim for, a tua deve ser a mais linda que brilha no ceu. - ele segurou-me pela cintura e puxou-me para junto de si. Senti os joelhos fraquejarem enquanto ele se aproximava de mim. Olhava-me tao intensamente que era impossivel desviar o olhar daqueles olhos lindos. Como era mais alto que eu, curvou ligeiramente cabeça aproximando os seus labios dos meus e beijou-me. Beijou-me como nunca ninguem antes me beijara. Os meus labios ferviam em contacto com os dele enquanto se moviam ao mesmo ritmo. Senti paixao, nao so minha mas tambem dele. O corpo dele transmitiu-me uma corrente de emoçoes. Foi algo que nunca tinha sentido antes. Ja estava a ficar sem folego quando ele desviou a cara e aproximou a boca do meu ouvido.  
-Felizmente que a mais bela das estrelas nao esta no ceu. - acariciou-me o cabelo com a sua mao direita e puxou-me para junto de si com a outra mao voltando a beijar-me.  
-Bah! Que nojo, podias nao fazer isso em publico? - afastei-me bruscamente de David e olhei para Daisy que estava ao lado dele a resmungar. Olhei para ela com a cara mais zangada que eu tinha.  
-O que raio estas tu aqui a fazer? Sera possivel que nao sabes o que se chama privacidade?! - ela cruzou os braços.  
-Oh! Desculpa la ter vindo aqui ver se Kalona estava a tentar matar-te! - cuspiu-me as palavras com um odio que nunca vira na cara dela.  
-Fazes ideia o que para mim significou ver-te aqui assim agarrada? Pensava que era Kalona que te estava a sugar a alma. - Daisy começou a chorar e começou a correr em direçao aos dormitorios atravessando a parede.  
-O que se passa Taylor? - David estava imovel a olhar para mim.  
-Era a Daisy, ela viu-nos agarrados e pensou que era Kalona que me estava a sugar a alma. Como viste eu passei-me e ela foi-se embora a chorar. Acho que ficou mesmo zangada comingo. Tenho que ir ter com ela. - virei-me para o edificio dos dormitorios e comecei a correr. Sem nunca olhar para traz.  
O que raio se estava a passar comigo? Eu estava a correr atras de um fantasma e deixei o rapaz dos meus sonhos para traz sem lhe dizer mais nada. Corri para o dormitorio e entrei no meu quarto. Olhei para todos os lados a procura de Daisy mas nao havia sinais dela.  
-Daisy desculpa, eu nao queria ofender-te mas compreende que isto tambem nao esta a ser nada facil para mim. Por favor aparece. Eu estou mesmo arrependida. - ela apareceu por traz de mim atravessando a porta.  
-O que queres? Nao te querias ver livre de mim? Eu so queria que me ajudasses, mas pelos vistos so queres que eu desapareça de vez. - ela virou-me a cara que estavam cobertas de lagrimas e sacudiu o cabelo.  
-Nao e nada disso, eu nao quero que desapareças. Eu gosto de ti, e quero ajudar-te mas tens que me dar tempo para me habituar a ideia.  
-Tens razao, desculpa ter interrompido o teu momento, mas quando te vi ali fiquei com medo de ter perder. - Daisy começou a chorar. Queria agarra-la e abraça-la mas provavelmente so iria agarrar no vazio, mas mesmo assim tentei alcança-la. Estiquei a minha mao tentando tocar na dela. Senti a palma da minha mao a arder. Daisy paralisou e olhou-me nos olhos. Foi ai que me aconteceu o mesmo que acontecera com David. Consegui sentir tudo o que ela sentiu e tudo o que ela estava a sentir naquele momento. Sentia medo, terror, desespero um turbilhao de emoçoes. Tentei larga-la mas parecia que estava presa por uma corrente eletrica.  
-Taylor? O que se esta a passar? - Daisy olhou para mim com um ar aflito.  
-Nao sei, eu acho que consegui sentir... Senti o que tu sentes.  
-Nao me estava a referir a isso, tu tocaste-me o que e por assim dizer impossivel pois nao passo de um fantasma.


	10. Chapter X

Depois do que aconteceu com Daisy nao aguentei e fui deitar-me. Nao conseguia pensar no que iria ou deveria fazer. O que sera certo e o que sera errado? Fui deitar-me e tentei dormir. Rezei a Nyx pedindo-lhe ajuda.  
Nao estava a conseguir assimilar tudo o que se estava a passar comigo. Teria de perceber para que serviam os meus poderes. Como podia ser util o facto de falar com os mortos e sentir as emoçoes das outras pessoas?  
Estava com uma dor de cabeça horrivel quando finalmente consegui entrar no mundo dos sonhos.  
Nao me lembro do que sonhei so sei que quando voltei a acordar olhei para o relogio e vi que conseguira descansar 2 horas o que ja nao fora nada mau, dadas as circunstancias. Decidi ir la para baixo ver o que os meus amigos estavam a fazer, pois nao estava com vontade nenhuma de passar o fim de semana todo fechada no quarto. Desci as escadas ate ao salao onde estavam Gabbe e Kat sentadas a ver um filme. Quando me aproximei vi que estava um rapaz que nao conhecia sentado ao lado de Gabbe.  
-Entao Taylor? Ja dormiste tudo o que tinhas a dormir?  
-Acho que sim, pelo menos ja estou mais descansada. Nao vais apresentar-me o teu amigo Gabbe?  
-Ah, sim este e o Angel, e o companheiro de quarto do David. - Gabbe fez um gesto na direçao do rapaz.  
-Ola.  
-Ola. Sou a Taylor.  
-Falando em David, nao tens nada para nos contar Taylor? - Gabbe e Kat riram-se. Começei a corar, e sem lhes dizer mais nada sentei-me no sofa ao lado delas.  
-Nao ha nada para dizer.  
-Namoram? - perguntaram-me enquanto se riam de uma maneira quase histerica uma para a outra.  
-Nao sei, tive que me ir embora porque a Daisy nao estava bem. - nao disse mais nada no que dizia respeito a Daisy e ao meu dom pois Angel estava presente. Permanecemos todos sentados a ver o filme, muito sinceramente nao estava a prestar atençao nenhuma ao filme, nem sabia do que se tratava. Estava a pensar no meu suposto dom de sentir as emoçoes dos outros. Olhei para Gabbe, e concentrei-me nela. Ja que nao tinha mais nada que fazer podia pelo menos tentar explorar o meu dom. Concentrei-me na minha amiga. Nao precisei de me esforçar muito, passado alguns segundos senti novamente uma corrente eletrica, parecia que estabelecia uma ligaçao com ela. Consegui sentir o nervosismo e ...  
-Ha ha ha - nao consegui conter-me e comecei a rir-me. Agora o facto de ter um Dom ate me agradava. Nem acredito nisto. A minha amiga Gabbe estava apaixonada por Angel.  
-Taylor do que te estas a rir? - deviam achar-me uma completa tolinha por me estar a rir sozinha.  
-Descobri o meu dom.  
-Pareces animada, e assim tao bom?  
Bom? E fantastico, vai divertir-me durante muito tempo. - continuei a minha sessao de riso histerico.  
-Qual e? - Kat parecia entusiasmada. Angel ate se inclinou para tambem conseguir ouvir o que eu iria dizer.  
-Eu sinto as vossas emoçoes.  
-Como assim? Tu sentes as nossas emoçoes?  
-Yap. Consigo sentir tudo o que voces estao a sentir. - olharam para mim com um ar interrogativo.  
-Achas que isso faz sentido? Quer dizer, sentes as nossas emoçoes mas para que serve isso?  
-Pois, sentido nao faz a nao ser que tambem consiga controla-las. - refleti no assunto, quer dizer ate tinha uma certa logica, so sentir as emoçoes nao faria qualquer sentido se tambem nao conseguisse modifica-las.  
-Ja tentaste? Va la Taylor, concentra-te e tenta controlar as minhas emoçoes. - Gabbe fez um ar confiante. Assenti com a cabeça e concentrei-me nas emoçoes da minha amiga. Tentei mudar o estado espirito dela. Nao demorou muito e ela começou a chorar, quando lhe perguntar porque estava a chorar ela respondeu que estava triste mas que nao sabia porque.  
-Conseguiste! E incrivel, ela consegue mesmo mexer nas nossas emoçoes.


	11. Chapter XI

(uma semana depois)

Estava a divertir-me imenso com o meu novo dom, não só pelo facto de conseguir usá-lo para meu divertimento como também me fazia esquecer um pouco o facto de conseguir ver iniciados mortos.  
As aulas começaram a ficar mais animadas com o meu dom. Mas depois a minha Sumo-Sacerdotisa, ter descoberto através dos pensamentos dos meus amigos que conseguia controlar as emoções das pessoas, proibiu-me expressamente que eu a usa-se em professores. Estive certa de tres horas a ouvir um sermão pelo facto de não lhe ter contado do meu dom. Mas apesar disso, algo me dizia para não lhe contar do meu dom de comunicar com os iniciados mortos.  
-Taylor promete que não irás usar o dom para fazeres disparates. Se Nyx te concedeu tal poder terás de ser responsável.  
-Prometo.  
Apesar da minha promessa às vezes fazia batota. Acho que Nyx não irá ficar chateada se o usar algumas vezes para me distrair até porque o facto de ver iniciados mortos conseguia irritar-me.  
Estava na aula de teatro quando o professor Alex nos mandou formar pares. Como Gabbe estava a faltar eu não tinha par e olhei em redor da sala para ver se mais alguém não tinha par. Vi no canto da sala uma rapariga que estava sozinha. Cheguei-me perto dela e observei-a por breves momentos. Era baixa de cabelo encaracolado e uma franja que lhe tapava os olhos. Fiquei imóvel ao lado dela à espera.  
-Taylor já tem par? - o professor aproximou-se de mim e olhou ligeiramente para baixo. Ele era mesmo lindo...  
-Sim professor. - fiz sinal para a rapariga que se encontrava ao meu lado. O professor franziu ligeiramente, o sobrolho e ficou a olhar para mim com um ar muito sério. Os meus colegas começaram-se todos a rir de mim. O que teria eu feito de errado?  
-Menina Taylor está a brincar comigo?  
-De modo algum professor. - todos se riam de mim.  
-Deixe-a fazer o exercício com a vassoura professor, sempre é melhor que nada. - um rapaz com o cabelo ruivo encaracolado ria e gozava comigo. Fantástico! Estava-se mesmo a ver. Todos pensavam que eu era uma doida varrida. Mas porque raios, estava ali aquela iniciada morta? Eu sabia que este dom de ver os mortos me iria prejudicar.  
O professor deve ter reparado que eu estava meia atordoada e dispensou-me da aula. Dirigi-me até à porta para sair, enquanto passava o corredor os outros iniciados iam cochichando e rindo, provavelmente seria da figura triste que eu acabara de fazer. Tentei ao máximo conter as lágrimas, eles não iriam levar a melhor. Ergui a cabeça e virei-me uma última vez antes de sair. Mas já nenhum deles se estava a rir,estavam com caras muito sérias e angustiadas.  
Fi-los sentir tudo que me fizeram sentir. Fi-los sentir a minha angústia, tristeza até mesmo raiva. Levei a mão a testa onde permanecia a minha marca tão diferente das outras.  
Porque raio me estava Nyx a fazer passar por isto? Sempre que pensava nisto, algo me dizia que isto seria só o começo...  
Precisava de falar urgentemente com alguém, precisava de desabafar com alguém. Fui até ao pátio e sentei-me por baixo da árvore onde encontrei Daisy pela primeira vez. Encostei a cabeça ao tronco e fechei os olhos, talvez se os fechasse com força suficiente tudo voltaria a ser como era, tentei afastar todas as energias negativas que estavam dentro de mim, mas em vão.  
Infelizmente o meu dom, de controlar as emoções das pessoas não resultava com as minhas próprias. Chorei tanto que acabei por adormecer.


	12. Chapter XII

-Vá meninos mantenham-se em fila, e por amor da nossa deusa não se separem.  
-Sim professora Molly. - Já era a milésima vez que a nossa Sacerdotisa nos dizia o mesmo. Também não era caso para menos, estávamos a fazer uma visita de estudo em plena luz do dia e apesar de termos as nossas marcas tapadas os professores tinham as deles bem visiveis ao qual os humanos não devem achar lá muita piada. Para um vampyro adulto é uma honra ter a marca visivel. E seria uma afronta perante Nyx tapá-la. Mas como nós ainda não tinhamos passado pela mudança fomos obrigados a ocultar as nossas, para o caso de algum tarado do povo da fé nos atacasse ou nos atirasse com água benta ( como se isso fizesse algum sentido). Tinhamos como destino a fonte de Nyx nos Estados Unidos, mais precisamente numa floresta perto de Oklahoma, onde Nyx supostamente marcou o primeiro vampyro à luz da Lua.  
A viagem de avião foi fácil visto que ia com o meu David. Kat veio sentada à nossa frente com uma rapariga que não conhecia.  
Gabbe veio com Angel. Acho que o facto de ter descoberto o meu dom de sentir as emoções dos outros ajudou Gabbe e Angel a aproximarem-se. Só ainda não percebi se namoram ou não. Mas o facto de andarem todos sorridentes e a comerem-se com os olhos deve significar que sim.  
Quando chegámos a Oklahoma fomos logo para uma pousada. Era suposto irmos para a Casa da Noite de Tulsa mas a professora Molly disse que perferia que fossemos para uma pousada. Fomos de autocarro para o bosque, e parámos numa subida onde nos foi dito que teriamos de continuar a pé. Tivemos que formar grupos de dois para não nos perdermos. Obviamente que eu e David ficamos juntos.  
-Estamos a chegar perto da fonte de Nyx, não falem e comportem-se, vamos entrar num local sagrado. - a nossa Sacerdotisa estava muito séria, nunca a vira assim antes. Quando comecei a avistar a fonte senti-me como se tivesse a levar um murro no estômago. "Pára! Não te aproximes". Ouvi uma voz dentro de mim que me pareceu tão familiar que tive de obedecer.  
Quando parei David também parou e ficou a olhar para mim com um ar muito sério enquanto iamos ficando para trás.  
-Não vens Tay?  
-Não, não... não podemos. - eu gaguejava  
-Que disparate claro, que podemos.  
-Não é isso David, Nyx disse-me agora que não deviamos ir. - acabara eu de falar quando começámos a ouvir os gritos dos nossos amigos. Não tive tempo de ver o que se passava, David começou logo a correr em direcção à floresta arrastando-me pelo braço.  
-Davis pára, temos de voltar para trás e ajudá-los!  
-Não podemos... Eram Zomba-Corvos.  
-Zomba quê?  
-Quando me falaste da Daisy e do tal anjo negro, decidi investigar. Falei com a professora Molly e contei-lhe tudo. Desculpa não te ter dito nada mas a professora disse que já sabia e que tinha tido sonhos a esse respeito. A professora falou-me de Kalona e dos seus filhos Zomba-Corvos, também disse que coisas estranhas estavam a acontecer no nosso mundo e que quando chegasse o momento tu o saberias. A professora fez-me prometer proteger-te e fugir contigo para o mais longe possível.  
-Estás a querer dizer que sabias disto tudo e não me disseste nada?  
-Sim, desculpa a professora fez-me jurar em nome de Nyx. Não podia quebrar o juramento. - o meu namorado baixou a cabeça.  
-E agora? O que vamos fazer? Temos de salva-los!  
-Não. Temos de nos esconder e esperar.  
-Como podes estar tão calmo? Os nossos amigos e professores estão em perigo!  
-Eu sei amor, mas não podemos fazer nada. Nyx vai ajudar-nos mas temos de ficar à espera. - David e eu continuamos a correr até chegarmos à pousada. Fomos buscar as nossas coisas e sacos de cama aos quartos e corremos para a cave da pousada. David dissera que tanto os Zomba-Corvos como o próprio Kalona não gostavam da Terra. E que Molly dissera para nos esconder-nos o mais fundo possível.  
Eu estava com medo, muito, muito medo.


	13. Chapter XIII

Os dias iam passado, mas Nyx não dava sinais de tentar ajudar-nos. David bem tentava entreter-me, mas com o meu dom de controlar e sentir as emoções, ele não me conseguia ocultar o quão desesperado estava. Tinham passado quatro quando o consegui finalmente convencer a sair. Concordou, com a condição de sairmos durante o dia e voltarmos antes de anoitecer. Depois de tomar um banho rápido, na casa de banho dos funcionários que por sorte se encontrava na cave, tapei a minha marca com base.  
Fui ter com David que já estava à minha espera.  
-Então, já estás pronta?  
-Sim podemos ir. - avancei para a porta.  
-Espera, esqueces-te te de tapar a tua marca...  
-A minha marca? Mas eu tapei-a ainda agora. - esfreguei a testa com as costas da mão, olhei mas nada. Não havia vestigios de base. Virei-me de novo para David. Mas o que raio se estava a passar? Será que não meti? Eu tenho a certeza que...  
-Oh minha Deusa! - David ficou especado a olhar para mim.  
-O que foi? - mas ele não me respondeu, virou costas e foi para a casa de banho e voltou pouco depois com um pequeno espelho na mão. Estendeu-me o espelho sem dizer uma única palavra. Peguei no espelho num movimento quase brusco. Olhei para o espelho e fixei a minha testa. Mas algo mudara, a meia-lua rosa estava agora preenchida.  
-Eu passei pela mundaça? Mas como é que eu não senti nada? Não é possivel...  
-És especial, só pode ser um sinal de Nyx. Foste marcada há tão pouco tempo. É impossivel já teres passado pela mudança.  
-Pronto esquece, vamos mas é sair, vou só tentar pôr base. - depois de meter a base não voltou a desaparecer. Saimos da cave da pousada e fomos para a rua. Eram cinco da tarde e o movimento nas ruas de Oklahoma não estavam nada movimentadas, para ser franca não se via ninguém na rua. O céu estava negro e o vento soprava com tanta força que as arvores já nem folhas tinham, o que é estranho visto estarmos em pleno Agosto. O que raio se passava? Senti que David estava com medo, e tentei acalma-lo com o meu dom.  
-Obrigada. - deu-me a mão e percorremos as ruas. Não era assim que eu imaginava Oklahoma. Enquanto caminhávamos olhávamos sempre para as montras das lojas que estavam todas fechadas, para as paragens de autocarro, para o metro, sempre na expectativa de ver alguém. Estava um deserto autêntico.  
-David estou a ficar com medo, o que se passou com as pessoas? Quando chegámos estava tudo normal. Será que os Zomba-Corvos os levaram?  
-Não, o mais provável é os humanos terem-se apercebido que algo estava errado e fecharam-se em casa. Não te esqueças que a pousada estava cheia. - continuamos a nossa caminhada, sempre atentos. Passámos por um parque que tinha um pequeno lago.  
-Vamos voltar para a pousada está quase a escurecer... - David começou a encaminhar-nos, mas eu parei.  
-Espera, temos que ir ali... Aquela ponte... Temos que lá ir!  
-O quê? Nem penses, vamos embora está quase a escurecer temos de nos ir esconder.  
-David, confias em mim?  
-Claro que confio, mas é muito perigoso e ... - suspirou e beijou-me.  
-Está bem, mas eu vou à frente. - Chegámo-nos até à ponte, era pequena mas parecia-me familiar. Talvez a memória de um sonho?  
Olhei a volta mas nada. Estávamos prestes a ir embora quando olhei para o chão e vi a tampa de esgoto. Baixei-me e tentei tirá-la.  
-O que estás a fazer Taylor? Não está cá nada.  
-Ajuda-me a tirar isto. Eu tenho a certeza que está aqui alguma coisa. - David rodou a tampa de esgoto e conseguiu levanta-la.  
-Hmmmm... Uma escada com corrimão, ora aqui está uma coisa que não se vê todos os dias. - Descemos pelo esgoto, aquilo estava a ser habitado por alguém. Estava tudo limpo e não havia água. Percorremos os túneis. Chegámos a uma esquina onde começámos a ouvir vozes. David fez sinal para me encostar a parede. Eram freiras! E estavam a volta de uma senhora de idade que estava deitada numa cama de hospital.  
-David, acho que nao nos deviamos esconder sao freiras... Nao nos vao fazer mal. - Sussurei-lhe ao ouvido.  
-Nao sei, nos somos o que elas podem considerar ser o demonio...  
-Mas pensa um bocado, elas estao aqui no esgoto. Devem saber dos Zomba-Corvos.  
-Talvez tenhas razao. Mas mesmo assim... - nao lhe dei tempo para impedir.  
-Desculpem... Podem ajudar-me? - tentei falar com uma voz fina para nao as assustar.  
-What do you want? - Fantastico! Estava-se mesmo a ver... Mas porque raio faltei as aulas de Ingles? - Que bonito.  
-I no falar Ingles. Portugues? - fiz disfarçadamente sinal para que David nao se mostra-se. Uma das freiras aproximou-se de mim.  
-Es uma iniciada vampyra? - nao lhe respondi. Levei a mao a testa e limpei a base exibindo a minha marca cor de rosa que agora estava completamente preenchida.  
-Look at her forhead. She is special... She must go and search Zoey! - as freiras falavam entre sim com caras de panico.  
-Como te chamas minha querida? - A freira tradutora aproximou-se de mim e estendeu-me as maos.  
-Chamo-me Taylor.  
-Entao Taylor, vamos sentar-nos ali e vou contar-te tudo o que precisas de saber. E o teu amigo tambem pode sair dali. Homens, enfim so sabem fazer barulho... - a freira começou a rir-se enquanto David saia do seu canto todo corado.  
-Como sabia que eu ali estava?  
-Oh meu filho, eu sou velha mas tenho ouvidos de morcego. Mas agora deixemo-nos disto e venham para aqui.


	14. Chapter XIV

A simpatica freira contou-nos que desde que Kalona subira a terra que Oklahoma ja nao era o que era antes. A Casa da Noite de Tulsa estava completamente cercada por Zomba-Corvos. Ninguem sabe o que se passa la dentro. Nao nos soube dar pormenores mas pelos vistos tudo começou com iniciados que eram ressuscitados pela Sacerdotisa de Tulsa.  
Depois de mortos ficavam com os olhos vermelhos e so se alimentavam de sangue, pela descriçao eram asquerosos. Mas a neta Zoey Redbird da senhora que estava ja la ha dias inconsciente, conseguiu salvar a sua melhor amiga que tambem se tornara uma vampira vermelha.  
As freira aconselharam-me a ir procurar a Zoey, ela tambem e especial para a nossa Deusa e juntos poderemos lutar contra Kalona. Nao conseguia estar calma, so consenguia pensar nos meus amigos. O que sera que fizeram a Gabbe? Sera que ela...? Nao! E a minha melhor amiga, nao a posso perder... temos que salva-los!  
-Onde podemos encontrar a Zoey?  
-Nao te sei dizer ao certo. Ela so nos ligou para saber se a avo dela estava bem e se estavam debaixo de terra. Mas pelo que percebi ela e os outros iniciados tambem estao nos esgotos. Talvez devam procurar nos esgotos perto da Casa da Noite. A Zoey e esperta e sabe que Neferet e Kalona nunca a iriam procurar tao perto da Casa da Noite. Eles acham que ela esta com medo e se esconde do outro lado da cidade.  
-Nao nos sabe dar mais promenores acerca de Kalona e como lutar com ele? - o meu namorado estava a pensar nos detalhes, coisa que devia ser eu a fazer, mas estou demasiado nervosa para isso. Ele estava calmo, como sempre parecia ter todas as suas emoçoes sob controlo.  
-Nao, desculpa mas nao sabemos muito. A unica coisa que sabemos e que ele nao gosta da terra. A unica pessoa que te podia dar mais pormenores era a avo da Zoey mas como podes ver ela esta inconsciente desde que foi atacada. Mas nao se preocupem muito com isso agora. Agora o mais importante e encontrarem a Zoey. - despedimo-nos das simpaticas freiras que nos desejaram boa sorte e nos traçaram um mapa dos locais da cidade que deviamos evitar. Estavam traçados com um traço vermelho principalmente os que se encontravam perto da Casa da Noite, tambem estava traçado o local onde Zoey e os outros iniciados poderiam estar escondidos. Pegamos nas coisas e despedimo-nos das freiras que nos sorriram e acho que desejaram boa sorte em ingles.  
Subimos a escada da "cave" e David abriu a porta com precauçao verificando se podiamos sair em segurança. Ja era tarde, nao havia vestigios de estrelas no ceu, apenas nuvens negras.  
-Talvez e melhor voltarmos para a pousada ou encontrar um abrigo, esta muito escuro e pode ser perigoso... - consegui sentir que David estava com receio e tentei acalma-lo com o meu dom. Nao precisei de lhe dizer nada para que ele percebesse que nao concordava com o que ele acabara que dizer. Sorri-lhe e abanei a cabeça de modo a faze-lo perceber que nao valia a pena discutir o assunto.  
-Nao vale mesmo a pena, casmurra como sempre... - deu-me a mao e percorremos as ruas tentando seguir o mapa o melhor possivel.  
-Olha, e ali a entrada para os esgotos! - Corremos em direçao aos esgotos mas senti que algo estava errado.  
-Para!  
-O que se passa Taylor?  
-Esta ali um Zomba-Corvos naquela arvore. - Apontei para a arvore escura onde se encontrava uma horrivel criatura de olhos vermelhos. Tentei ver se alcançava as emoçoes dele para ver o estado de espirito dele. Ele parecia estar irritado. E definitivamente estava a odiar o que estava a fazer, mesmo que quisesse nao havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.  
-O que fazemos agora?  
-Temos de tentar entrar sem que ele nos apanhe! - David fez um ar pensativo e levantou-se.  
-David nem penses nisso! Tu nao vais por a tua vida em risco desta maneira!  
-Mas e a unica hipotese que temos de conseguires entar.  
-Eu nao vou sem ti! Mais vale ficarmos a espera que ele se va embora.  
-Taylor tenho a certeza de que ele nao se vai embora. Kalona e a tal Neferet devem desconfiar que a Zoey e os outros iniciados estao ali e estao de vigia. Nao temos outra hipotese. - David baixou-se e beijou-me. Quando o beijo terminou nao me deu tempo de o impedir. Começou a correr em diraçao a entrada da cave e parou pouco antes chamando assim a atençao do Zomba-Corvos.  
-SSSSeu iniccciado estupido. Nao me vaisss escapar. - o Zomba-Corvos atirou-se a David com as suas enormes garras.  
David baixou-se a tempo mas a criatura arrancou-lhe a mochila das costas. Comecei a correr em direçao a porta da cave e bati no tampo berrando por ajuda em ingles.  
-Help! - continuei a pedir ajuda e que me abrissem a porta mas nada. Ouvi David soltar um grito agudo que me exaltou de imediato. A criatura estava a prende-lo com as suas enormes garras. Nao consegui controlar-me. Senti uma enorme raiva dentro de mim, senti que todo o meu corpo estava a arder.  
Corri na direçao da criatura.  
-Para, afasta-te nao te aproximes dele! - David gritava-me.  
Senti um pequeno tornado formar-se a minha volta. Estava tao irritada que estava capaz de matar alguem. Senti as palmas das maos a arder, parecia eletricidade. Era como ter um raio de cor de rosa nas maos. Ao ver-me o Zomba-Corvos afastou-se de David e voo na minha direçao. Fiz um gesto para a frente com as maos e o raio atingiu a criatura que se estendeu ao comprido. Ele tremia no chao e os seus olhos raiados de sangue fecharam-se. Corri para junto de David que estava deitado a agarrar o braço. Ajoelhei-me e examinei os ferimentos.  
-Oh nao! Tens tres furos no ombro. Estas a deitar muito sangue. - tirei-lhe o casaco e senti um aroma fantastico vindo dele que me fez crescer agua na boca. Franzi o nariz e tentei levanta-lo pelo ombro sao, mas estava sem forças e nao consegui levanta-lo.  
Sentei-me no chao encostando a cabeça ao ombro dele e comecei a chorar. Estava completamente desesperada.  
Se nao nos tirasse dali depressa David iria esvaira-se em sangue. Seria este o nosso fim? So consegui distinguir duas sombras a aproximarem-se de mim antes de perder os sentidos.


	15. Chapter XV

Zoey

Já passaram 2 semanas desde que estamos a viver aqui em baixo, ainda nao sei o que havemos de fazer. Neferet e Kalona sao muito poderosos e nao sei como derrota-los. So temos duas hipoteses, ou começamos a arranjar ideias como dar cabo deles ou ficamos a espera de um sinal de Nyx. A segunda opçao ate agora parece-me a mais acertada, nao so pelo facto de nem Damien ter ideias como tambem estavamos completamente cercados por Zomba-Corvos. Os iniciados vermelhos estao a ficar desesperados com a ideia de lhes faltar o sangue. E nenhum de nos esta com vontade de ser mordidos por eles. Ainda temos mantimentos para um mes e graças a Afrodite temos boas condiçoes nos tuneis. Estavamos todos bem, Damien e Jack, Afrodite e Dário, as Gémeas, a minha melhor amiga Stevie Rae e os seus iniciados vermelhos e eu e Erik voltamos a namorar. Apesar de eu pensar dia e noite em Stark nao me consigo esquecer de como ele ficara repugnante e de como obedecera tao fielmente as ordens de Neferet.  
- Sacerdotisa! Sacerdotisa! Temos problemas! - Dário entrou no meu quarto improvisado de rompante.  
- O que se passa Dário?  
- Perdoai entrar desta maneira nos seus aposentos Sacerdotisa, mas esta uma barulheira la fora e acho que os Zomba-Corvos estao a atacar alguem!  
- O que? - Desatei a correr ate a parte de cima abrindo muito devagar a porta. Sera algum iniciado que conseguiu fugir da Casa da Noite e anda agora a nossa procura? Ou sera um esquema de Neferet para nos distrair e fazer com que saiamos? Olhei para fora com cuidado. Estava um rapaz deitado no chao a ser atacado por um Zomba-Corvos. Preparei-me para invocar os elementos para ajuda-lo.  
- Para! Afasta-te, nao te aproximes dele. - Berrava para uma rapariga que estava mesmo aqui encostada a porta diante de mim. Nem tinha reparado nela. Ela começou a correr na direcçao dele. Senti uma rajada de vento como se fosse um tornado a girar a volta dela. Ela elevou as maos na direcçao do Zomba-Corvos e atingiu-o com um raio de energia. Parecia fogo-de-artificio cor-de-rosa, um raio que com uma velocidade inumana atingiu o Zomba-Corvos e o fez estremecer no chao.  
Ela correu para o rapaz e ajoelhou-se diante dele. Fiquei a observar. Quem seria aquela rapariga?  
Filha, cuida da pequena Taylor, ela vai ajudar-te.  
Ouvi a voz de Nyx dentro de mim. Fiquei tao feliz. Finalmente um sinal da nossa Deusa!  
- Dário! Ajuda-me a traze-los para dentro!  
- Tem a certeza que e seguro Sacerdotisa?  
- Tenho! Nyx mandou-os para nos socorrerem! Temos de os ajudar. - Abri a porta ainda hesitante, mas corri logo na direcçao da rapariga com Dário a meu lado. Ela pareceu ter perdido os sentidos. E o sangue do rapaz fez-me crescer agua na boca. Ao ouvirem nos gritar por ajuda Jack e Damien sairam logo ca para fora e ajudarem-me a transporta-los para dentro.  
Dário pegou no rapaz ferido e Jack e Damien pegaram ambos na rapariga.  
- Olha so para a marca dela Z! - Aproximei-me da rapariga e olhei para a testa dela. A marca dela era tao diferente! Tinha uma meia-lua cor de rosa completamente preenchida e subitamente a tatuagem começou a espalhar-se para os lados num contorno bonito tal como a minha.  
- Ela e especial! Tal como eu! Levem-nos ja para dentro! Dário importas-te de cuidar do rapaz? Acho que nao consigo lidar com todo esse sangue.  
- Claro, Sacerdotisa.  
- E mantem-no afastado dos iniciados vermelhos. - Dário assentiu com a cabeça e pegou no rapaz que soltou um gemido de dor.  
- Jack, Damien levem a rapariga para o meu quarto. Tratamos la dela. - Levaram a rapariga para o meu quarto deitando-a na minha cama. Stevie Rae ainda estava na cama ao lado a recuperar.  
- Zoey, ela parece bem, so perdeu os sentidos. Que fazemos?  
- Vao a procura da Afrodite e contei-lhe o que se passou. Vejam se o rapaz esta bem e ajudem o Dário no que for preciso. - Sairam os dois do quarto com um aceno de cabeça.  
Peguei numa cadeira e sentei-me ao lado da minha cama onde a misteriosa rapariga permanecia inconsciente. Quem sera ela?  
Nunca a vi na Casa da Noite nem nunca ouvi ninguem falar nela. Nao pode ser de ca, se assim fosse ela teria ido para a Casa da Noite. Permaneci sentada a espera que ela acordasse. Analisei a marca dela. Era tao parecida com a minha, mas era cor de rosa, seria ela uma nova especie de vampyro? Tanto quanto sei as marcas sao azuis e agora a dos vampyros vermelhos é vermelha. Sobressaltei-me quando ela se mexeu na cama. Ela estava finalmente a abrir os olhos. Suspirou mais uma vez e abriu os olhos.


	16. Chapter XVI

Gabbe

Nao sei por quanto mais tempo vou aguentar isto. Por quanto mais tempo iria o terror continuar? O meu coração começava aos saltos sempre que o Zomba-Corvos horrivel entrava e levava mais um iniciado. Alguns simplesmente saiam pela porta e não voltavam. Outros, pouco tempo após serem levados só se conseguiam distinguir gritos. A professora Molly foi a que mais gritara. Conseguia ouvir os gritos desesperados dela pelos corredores.  
Angel, eu e Kat estávamos encostados a parede da pequena sala que mais parecia uma prisão. Sempre virados para as grades com medo de quem seria o próximo a ser levado. O que nos irão fazer? Irão matar-nos? Quando comecei a ouvir passos agarrei-me com toda a força a Angel e Kat. Só restávamos nós na sala.  
- Quem quer ssssser o próximo? - o nojento Zomba-Corvos aproximou-se de mim e prendeu-me pela manga do braço com o seu enorme bico.  
- Larga-a sua criatura feia! - Angel empurrou-o e puxou-me para trás.  
- Leva-me a mim! E não lhe voltes a tocar!  
- Como queirasss rapazzz masss ela vai acabar por vir. - Angel deu-me um beijo rápido e disse que me amava. Não queria deixa-lo ir mas a criatura puxou-o pela camisola. Não tardou muito quando comecei a ouvir os gritos de Angel. Foi o som que mais me custou ouvir em toda a vida.

Angel

Não sabia o que me iria acontecer. Facto é que provavelmente me irão matar, e nunca mais irei ver Gabbe. O Zomba-Corvos puxou-me com o enorme bico para dentro de uma sala. Fiquei horrorizado ao ver a professora Molly amarrada a uma cadeira a sangrar do nariz, da boca, da cabeça, estava completamente coberta de nódoas negras.  
- Professora Molly o que se passa?! - Estava a ficar com medo. Onde estavam os outros iniciados? Iria ser aquele o meu destino? A minha Sacerdotisa cuspiu sangue para o chão.  
- Angel, se corajoso e não lhe contes nada! - não acabara a professora de falar quando entrou uma mulher que mais parecia uma deusa, alta de cabelo ruivo e olhos verdes. Estava acompanhada de um anjo negro que pela descrição que recebera de David devia ser o tal anjo caído.  
- Com que então este rapaz sabe alguma coisa? - a mulher agarrou a minha Sacerdotisa pelos cabelos, que soltara um gemido.  
- O que te aconteceu Neferet? Viraste as costas a Nyx? - Molly virou a cara escondendo as lágrimas que lhe começavam a escorrer. Abruxa chamada Neferet aproximou-se de mim.  
- Diz-me rapaz onde está a rapariga? Onde está essa tal Taylor?  
- Vá-se se lixar sua bruxa! - ela sorriu-me e sacudiu o cabelo de uma maneira tão sensual e horrorosa ao mesmo tempo que me deixou os joelhos a tremer.  
- Com que então está aqui a resposta! - Fez sinal para o anjo que num movimento tão rápido me prendeu a uma cadeira com correntes.  
- Vou repetir a pergunta, e tu vais responder-me! Onde está a rapariga?  
- Vá se lixar! - ela sorriu e o anjo acertou-me um murro no estomago que me fez vomitar.  
- Podemos passar aqui o tempo que for preciso! Onde está a rapariga?  
- Não sei!  
- Resposta errada! - ela deu-me um estalo que me fez cair da cadeira.  
- Eu juro que não sei onde ela está! Quando nos atacaram ela já não estava lá!  
- Então fala-me dela! Quem é ela e o que tem ela de especial? - ela aproximou-se do meu ouvido.  
- Va se lixar! - levei mais um tratamento especial da bruxa mas desta vez não conter os gritos e as lágrimas. Quando a bruxa se preparava para me voltar a bater Kalona agarrou-a pelo braço.  
- Minha rainha, porque continuar a usar a violencia fisica? Vamos usar uma mais eficaz. - o anjo mordeu-lhe a orelha e sussurrou-lhe qualquer coisa ao ouvido. A bruxa sorriu e virou-se para o Zomba-Corvos.  
- Vai buscar a namoradinha do rapaz e trá-la cá!  
- Nem pense nisso sua bruxa! Deixe-a em paz. - a enorme criatura saiu da sala, e Kalona aproximou-se de mim.  
- Então rapazinho? Toquei-te na ferida foi?  
- Vá mas é bater as asinhas e tocar harpa! - Kalona riu-se, afastou-se de mim. Pouco tempo depois Gabbe entrou na sala.  
Ela correu para mim e começou a chorar.  
- O que lhe fizeram?  
- Ainda não lhe fizemos nada. E se não queres que lhe aconteça nada é melhor começares a falar. - Kalona sentou Gabbe numa cadeira diante de mim, mas não a atou como fizera comigo.  
- Diz-me minha querida, como te chamas?  
- Gabriella Blake.  
- Então Gabriella, quem é a iniciada com a marca especial? - Gabbe inclinou a cabeça e não respondeu. Sem resposta Kalona olhou para Neferet que me acertou um murro na cara. Gabbe soltou um grito de desespero.  
- Está bem! Eu conto tudo mas não o magoem!  
- Gabbe não, não lhes contes nada. - mal acabei de falar levara logo outro murro na boca.  
- Ela é minha companheira de quarto!  
- Isso não chega! O que tem ela de especial?  
- Não sei! Não falo com ela! - Neferet aproximou-se de Gabbe e deu-lhe um estalo.  
- Mentira! Não tentes enganar-me. - Gabbe começou a chorar, era impossível mentir-lhe se ela fora mesmo uma Sacerdotisa de Nyx era muito intuitiva. Será impossível mentir-lhe. A tortura e as perguntas não iriam ter fim até eles obterem as suas respostas. O que mais nos iriam eles fazer? Levei mais um murro no estomago, vomitei sangue e foi ai que perdi os sentidos.


	17. Chapter XVII

Taylor

Sentei-me tão cansada e enjoada, mas apesar disso até me sentia confortável. Quando comecei a recuperar os sentidos percebi que estava deitada numa cama. Uma cama? Estava com medo de abrir os olhos. O que estaria por detrás das minhas pálpebras? Comecei a abrir os olhos muito lentamente.  
A primeira coisa que vi foi uma rapariga vampyra, estava a olhar para mim um pouco assustada. Levantei-me muito devagar e comecei a olhar para ela. Devia ser mais ou menos da minha idade, mas tinha as tatuagens mais lindas que vira em toda a minha vida. Tinha a meia-lua preenchida com contornos que lhe percorriam a cara e o pescoço até aos ombros. Ela também olhava para mim. Simplesmente sorriu-me sem dizer nada. Seria ela a tal Zoey? Seria ela a escolhida de Nyx de quem todos falavam?  
- Hey, I'm Zoey Redbird. And you? - fantástico, porque raio não ia eu as aulas de ingles? Do que ela dissera só percebi Zoey Redbird. Era mesmo ela.  
- Desculpa, não sei falar ingles. - ela estremeceu ao ouvir-me falar. Ficou sentada a olhar para mim um pouco confusa. Usei o meu dom para ver que emoções sentia ela naquele momento.  
Ela estava... feliz?  
- Nyx, again i ask you to help me. Help us communicate. - ela fechou os olhos e pareceu estar a rezar a Nyx. Não foi preciso muito para perceber o que estava ela a fazer e imitei-lhe o gesto.  
- Nyx, mais uma vez peço-te para me ajudares. Ajuda-me a falar ingles. - pouco depois senti um fluxo de energia dentro de mim. Zoey sorriu-me.  
- Olá, chamo-me Zoey Redbird e se percebi bem tu és a Taylor? - Zoey começou a falar comigo e eu percebi tudo o que ela dissera.  
- Sim, sou a Taylor. Estou tão contente por te ter encontrado!  
- E eu estou contente por teres aparecido. - Zoey sorriu-me e estendeu-me a mão ajudando-me a levantar da cama. As palmas das mãos dela também tinham os mesmos contornos de tatuagem. Olhei em redor do quarto onde me encontrava e vi que estava uma cama a pouca distancia da minha. David! Como me esqueci dele? Desviei a mão de Zoey e corri para a cama que estava ao meu lado. Mas não era David que lá estava. Era uma rapariga loira, com tatuagens vermelhas. Ela abriu os olhos de repente e eram vermelhos o que me fez recuar de imediato.  
- Stevie Rae! Finalmente acordas-te!  
-Quem é esta? – a rapariga olhou para mim.  
-Chama-se Taylor, acabou de acordar. Encontramo-la à porta a atacar um Zomba-Corvos foi Nyx que a mandou!  
-Ena, ela tem uma marca parecida com a tua, só que a dela é cor-de-rosa. – Stevie Rae virou-se para mim e sorriu-me.  
-Porque tens os olhos dessa cor? – não me consegui conter e perguntei-lhe.  
-Porque morri.  
-Espera lá… -olhei para Zoey e novamente para Stevie Rae.  
-Zoey, isso significa que também consegues ver os iniciados mortos? – as duas raparigas olharam uma para a outra e viraram-se para mim.  
-A Stevie Rae morreu mas Nefert reencarnou-a a ela e a outros iniciados que ficaram assim. Formaram uma nova espécie de Vampyros. A Stevie Rae está mesmo aqui.  
-Pois estou, eu não sou nenhum fantasma.  
-Desculpa, é que como disseste que tinhas morrido pensei que a Zoey conseguia ver iniciados mortos como eu.  
-Tu consegues ver iniciados mortos? – Zoey e Stevie Rae ficaram perplexas a olhar para mim. Foi então que lhes falei do meu dom de ver e falar com iniciados que Kalona matara durante o sono, falei-lhes também do meu dom de sentir e controlar as emoções e do dom que até agora desconhecera de andar por aí a disparar raios.  
-Podem só dizer-me onde está o David? Ele está bem?  
-Não te preocupes, o Dário está a tratar dele.


	18. Chapter XVIII

David

Sentia-me com tantas dores, tentei encontrar o caminho para os meus olhos, mas fizesse eu o que fizesse não os conseguia abrir.  
-David, acorda por favor… Amo-te. Por favor acorda… - Taylor, estaria ela bem? O que terá acontecido? Queria responder-lhe mas por muito que me esforça-se não conseguia. Senti-a beijar-me a testa mas nem assim consegui abrir os olhos. Só quando comecei a sentir as pernas consegui abrir os olhos.  
-Finalmente acordas-te, estás bem? – Taylor olhou para mim com um ar preocupado. Ela estava diferente. A meia-lua dela para além de preenchida agora também se tinha espalhado pela testa, contornando o maxilar com um contorno perfeito. Continuava linda como sempre.  
-Amo-te. – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer, ainda estava muito cansado.  
-Também te amo. Sentes-te bem?  
-Acho que sim, só me sinto cansado. Só quando me tentei levantar é que percebi que tinha o braço ligado. Pois foi, já nem me lembrava que tinha sido atacado por aquele pássaro gigante.  
-Onde estamos?  
-Estamos aqui nos túneis. Depois de ter morto o Zomba-Corvos também perdi os sentido e acordei aqui, a Zoey e o Dário ouviram o barulho lá fora e trouxeram-nos para dentro. Quando acordei a Zoey estava ao meu lado. Pedimos ajuda a Nyx para conseguirmos comunicar e agora consigo falar inglês. Também deves conseguir sem dificuldade. – Taylor ajudou-me a levantar enquanto me contava todos os pormenores. Só quando me levantei por completo e me sentei na cama é que percebi que não estávamos sozinhos. Estava um homem alto a arrumar utensílios de primeiros socorros com uma rapariga loira. Estavam outros dois rapazes a falar com duas raparigas que pareciam irmãs não fosse a diferente cor de pele.  
-David, esta é a Zoey e a Stevie Rae. A Stevie Rae é uma nova espécie de vampyros que Nefert ressuscitou depois de ela ter morrido. –olhei para a rapariga loura que tinha olhos vermelhos, mas por sua vez uma tatuagem semelhante à da minha namorada e à da Zoey.  
-Interessante. Isso significa que podem ter feito o mesmo com a Daisy? Achas que ela pode tornara-se num desses vampyros? – Taylor olhou para Zoey com esperança.  
-Não sei. Mas consegues ver todos os iniciados?  
-Não, só consigo ver os iniciados que morreram durante o sono, os que rejeitaram a mudança não consigo ver. A minha amiga Margarida contou-me que Kalona lhe ficou com metade da alma. Ela e os outros iniciados estavam de tal maneira encantados com ele que juraram amar Kalona, depois ele ficou-lhes com metade da alma e a marca deles ficou negra. Eles não voltaram a acordar.  
-Kalona deve querer fazer alguma coisa com a alma dos iniciados. - Zoey abanou a cabeça e começou a apresentar-nos uns aos outros.


	19. Chapter XIX

Gabbe

Estava cheia de dores. A tortura prolongou-se durante várias horas, até podiam ter passado dias, não havia maneira de eu saber. Doía-me tudo.  
Depois de Nefert e Kalona perceberem que não lhes iria contar nada sobre o dom de Taylor Nefert mandou os Zomba-Corvos levarem-me para o mais longe possível da Casa da Noite e isolar-me. Deu ordens para nenhum vampyro adulto se aproximar do local onde eu estava trancada, não podia ser alimentada nem ter espaço para me deitar. Queria que eu começasse a rejeitar a mudança. Quando ela o disse pensava que ela estava a fazer bluff mas agora que começara a tossir percebi que não. Então era assim que eu ia morrer. Nunca pensei que fosse morrer de uma maneira tão cruel. Estava encostada à parede, estava trancada numa casa de banho. Mesmo que me quisesse deitar e fechar os olhos para descansar não conseguia. O que me restava desta vida, o que irá ela fazer a Kat, Molly e Angel? O meu Angel… O que será que lhe vão fazer? Tossi violentamente, pondo a mão à frente da boca, quando olhei para a mão vi que estava coberta de sangue. Já começara a rejeitar a mudança. Agora não havia mais nada que me pudesse salvar. Eu iria morrer, comecei a chorar e até as minhas lágrimas eram sangue. Senti os Zomba-Corvos ficarem agitados.  
-Vai ccchamar a rainhaa. Ela já está a morrer. – pouco tempo depois abriram a porta e caí para a frente. Ainda pensei em fugir mas não me serviria de nada. Iria morrer de qualquer maneira. Senti alguém pontapear-me o braço. Olhei para cima e vi que era Nefert.  
-Quando começou ela a rejeitar a mudança?  
-FFFoi messsssmo agora. – Nefert virou me para cima e olhou para mim enquanto eu tossia e cuspia sangue violentamente.  
-Ouve bem o que eu te vou dizer, a partir de agora eu serei a tua deusa! Vou dar-te a oportunidade de víveres com a condição de me obedeceres. Entendido?  
-Isso é impossível, já comecei a rejeitar a mudança vou morrer.  
- Nada é impossível para uma deusa. Juras-me lealdade? – Nefert inclinou-se sobre mim e olhou-me nos olhos.  
-Não! A minha deusa é e sempre será Nyx. Prefiro morrer a jurar-lhe seja lá o que for! – tossi mais uma vez e comecei a sentir o sangue a escorrer-me pelos ouvidos.  
-Hahaha miúda estúpida. Vais acabar por ser-me útil. – não lhe consegui responder simplesmente fechei os olhos e continuei a tossir sangue. Fiquei nos braços de Nefert, a bruxa doida que me matara. Era a última pessoa com quem queria ficar à espera da morte.


	20. Chapter XX

Sacerdotisa Molly

Como é possível uma Sacerdotisa como Nefert virar as costas a Nyx. Pior ainda, como foi ela capaz de me fazer isto a mim? A minha companheira de quarto… Ela sempre adorou Nyx por ela a ter marcado e arrancado das garras do pai que a mal tratava, já para não falar nas outras coisas horríveis que lhe fazia. Ela está completamente obcecada com a ideia de poder, para não falar no encantamento que ela tem por Kalona. Não posso fazer nada, mesmo que quisesse. Só resta a esperança de Taylor estar bem e de Nyx a ajudar a lutar contra isto tudo. Mas como? Ela ainda é tão jovem, fora marcada há tão pouco tempo. Olhei para o pobre Angel que estava a dormir atado à cadeira.  
-Nyx cuida do rapaz, depois do modo como foi tratado manteve-se fiel a ti e não falou. – rezei à deusa para que protegesse os outros iniciados. Kalona conseguiu encantar todos os outros até mesmo professores e convence-los a instalarem-se aqui na Casa da Noite. Um autêntico desastre! E o que iria Nefert fazer com a pobre Gabriella? Iria ela mesmo mata-la?  
Estava aqui já há alguns dias trancada. Alimentavam-me a mim e a Angel, e continuavam a convencer-nos a deixar Nyx, como nos recusávamos éramos espancados violentamente e pouco depois alimentados e tratados para mais tarde voltarmos a receber o mesmo tratamento. Angel começou a acordar lentamente e olhou para mim.  
-Professora Molly? Está bem?  
-Sim, e tu rapaz? Estas bem? – Angel esticou as pernas e tentou soltar-se mas não valia a pena as correntes estavam demasiado apertadas.  
-Não te esforces Angel, não vale a pena.  
-Não nos podemos limitar a desistir! – Angel continuava a debater-se. A porta abriu-se a Nefert entrou trazendo algo nos braços. Fiquei completamente chocada quando vi que era a pequena Gabriella.  
-Angel não olhes! Fica quieto! – mas foi tarde de mais, o rapaz virou a cabeça para o lado e viu a sua namorada.  
-Não! Gabbe! O que lhe fez sua bruxa?! Largue-a! – Nefert riu-se e percorreu a sala dirigindo-se para a outra porta.  
-A pequena acabou de rejeitar a mudança, se não se tivessem recusado a contar-me o que tem essa Taylor de especial a pequena Gabriella ainda estaria viva. Por isso podem agradecer à vossa deusa Nyx e sentirem-se culpados pela morte da pequena.  
-Não! – Angel começou a chorar e a debater-se contra as correntes. Nefert simplesmente riu-se e foi-se embora.  
-Angel tem calma…  
-Como pode pedir-me para ter calma? Eu fui responsável pela morte da minha própria namorada. E tudo para proteger a Taylor! Gabbe deu a vida pela amiga que ainda nem sinal de vida deu!  
-Tem calma Angel, temos que ter fé em Nyx e…  
-Ter fé em Nyx? Ter fé em Nyx não vai trazer a Gabriella de volta!  
-Angel, não estás a perceber o que está a acontecer? É mesmo isto que Nefert e Kalona querem. Eles querem que te revoltes contra Nyx. Nefert passou aqui de propósito para ver a reacção que tinhas. – Angel continuou a chorar e a debater-se para se soltar. Achei melhor não lhe dizer mais nada e deixa-lo de luto pela pequena Gabriella. Pouco tempo depois Nefert entrou, e foi ter com Angel ignorando-me.  
-Então rapaz? O que achas se eu te trouxesse a tua amiga de volta? Posso ressuscita-la. Agrada-te essa ideia? – Angel levantou a cabeça encarando Nefert com alguma esperança no olhar.  
-Podia fazer isso?  
-Claro que posso. Ao contrário de Nyx eu gosto tanto de vocês que não vos deixo morrer se rejeitarem a mudança.  
-Angel, não acredites no que ela está a dizer! Esquece isso! É impossível ressuscitar um iniciado que rejeitou a mudança. – Nefert riu-se da minha exclamação e levantou-se.  
-Stark! Entra meu querido. – um rapaz alto com os olhos vermelhos e uma meia-lua vermelha na testa entrou dentro da sala. Trazia um arco na mão e setas numa saca atrás das costas. Consegui sentir o cheiro a sangue que vinha dele.  
-Angel apresento-te o Stark. O Stark é um vampyro vermelho, ele rejeitou a mudança e depois de morto ressuscitei-o. – estava tão pasmada como Angel a olhar para quele rapaz. Como era possível?  
-Então Angel? Queres que eu traga a tua amiga de volta? – consegui ver a esperança nos olhos de Angel. Ele iria fazer de tudo para trazer a Gabriella de volta. Mas aquilo não estava correcto, aquilo não devia ser nada de bom e de certeza que teria consequências.  
-Então rapaz, aceitas-me como tua deusa? – Angel não respondeu e virou-lhe a cara.  
-Stark, solta-o. – o rapaz começou a tirar as correntes a Angel que depois de solto não se mexeu nem um centímetro.  
- O que quer em troca? – Nefert riu-se.  
-É simples, aceitas-me como sendo tua deusa e tens uma vida normal aqui na casa da noite como todos os outros iniciados. Vais às aulas e voltas à rotina que tinhas em California. Então o que achas? – Angel levantou-se da cadeira.  
- Volto à rotinha e faço o que me mandar mas não a trato como deusa coisíssima nenhuma!  
-Combinado, mais tarde ou mais cedo vais acabar por renegar Nyx. Stark, leva o rapaz para o quarto dele. – os dois rapazes afastaram-se e saíram.  
-Então e tu Molly? Continuas a adorar Nyx?  
-Sim, e nunca a irei renegar! E tu devias adora-la mais que ninguém depois do que ela fez por ti. Ela salvou-te do teu ... – Nefert deu-me um estalo não me deixando terminar a frase.  
-Não voltes a falar-me assim! – Saiu pela porta irritada deixando me ali sozinha cheia de dores.


	21. Chapter XXI

Taylor

Os dias iam passando e comecei a conhecer melhor os iniciados que aqui viviam. Zoey e Stevie Rae estavam sempre a tentar ter ideias para derrotar Kalona. As Gémeas Erin e Shaunee estavam sempre na brincadeira e a arranjar maneira de irritar Afrodite que passava a vida agarrada a Dário.  
Damien estava sempre a seguir-me e a fazer perguntas como se eu fosse um projecto de ciências. Ele achava que o meu dom de ver os mortos e controlara as emoções era a coisa mais extraordinária e invulgar que vira em toda a vida. Coisa que eu simplesmente achava bizarra.  
-Como lanças-te aquela energia sobre o Zomba-Corvos? Achas que conseguirias faze-lo agora?  
- Não sei, acho que não conseguiria faze-lo agora se me pedisses e muito sinceramente até aquele Zomba-Corvos me irritar desconhecia conseguir fazer semelhante coisa. – Damien esfregou o topo da cabeça e fez um ar pensativo.  
-Estou a tentar perceber o que é essa tal energia, essa chama que lanças-te ao Zomba-Corvos… Hmmmm…. Não te apercebes-te de nada à tua volta?  
-Como assim?  
-Por exemplo, eu quando invoco o meu elemento ar sinto sempre uma leve brisa à minha volta. A Shaunee sente o calor do fogo, a Erin a humidade da água a Stevie Rae o cheiro da terra e a Zoey o espírito e evidentemente todos os outros. – Damien parecia interessado e ansioso. Tentei lembrar-me o melhor possível.  
-Acho que senti uma brisa intensa à minha volta, uma energia que misturado com a raiva que sentia me fez sentir calma, senti um calor nas palmas das mãos… Desculpa ma não te consigo dar mais pormenores. – Damien ficou muito pensativo.  
-Damien, se não te importas vou ter com o David. – tentei não ser indelicada mas esta conversa estava a deixar-me desconfortável.  
-Vai, vai não há problema eu vou fazer pesquisa e…. – deixei Damien com os seus pensamentos e fui procurar David. Percorri os enormes corredores dos túneis. Já me esquecera outra vez onde ficava o quarto dele. Estava a virar a esquina quando algo me atravessou o caminho.  
-Taylor! Finalmente! Tenho pouco tempo por isso ouve bem. Preciso que me arranjes um amuleto, um anel ou algo do género!  
-Daisy? O que estás aqui a fazer? Não devias estar na Casa da Noite em California?  
-Hello! Sou um simples fantasma lembras-te? Mas preciso de alguma coisa, um objecto da Casa da Noite ou algo que lá tenha estado!  
-Tenho este colar, foi o David que me deu quando fez uma semana de namoro. Serve?  
-Óptimo! – sem dizer mais nada Daisy desapareceu em bruma que entrou para o meu colar em formato de meia-lua. O que raio estava ela a fazer? Tirei o colar do pescoço e fiquei a olhar para ele, enquanto esperava. Passado algum tempo Daisy saiu de dentro do colar e estava novamente à minha frente.  
-Desculpa lá estas esquisitices, mas teletransportei-me da Casa da Noite até cá e perdi muita energia.  
-O que raio estás aqui a fazer?  
-Isso pergunto eu! O que se passa? Porque não voltaram para a Casa da Noite? A visita de estudo ainda não acabou? – Daisy batia o pé e fitava-me irritada.  
-Foi o Kalona! Ele capturou os professores e os outros e tem-nos na Casa da Noite aqui em Tulsa! Eu e o David ainda conseguimos escapar e encontramos a Zoey e os outros.  
-O Kalona? E o que vão fazer agora?  
-Não sei, muito sinceramente não sei. Não podemos sair daqui. Estamos completamente cercados por Zomba-Corvos. – tentei explicar À minha amiga fantasma tudo o que se tinha passado nos últimos tempos e o quão feliz estava por ela aqui estar.  
-Espera-la, é fácil dizer-vos o que está a passar dentro da Casa da Noite…  
-Como assim? – franzi o sobrolho e pensei um pouco nas suas palavras.  
-É simples, eu posso lá ir e dizer-vos o que se passa lá. Não me será muito difícil entrar e sair, pois ninguém me consegue ver. E saber atravessar paredes pode se muito útil. – Daisy sorriu-me de uma maneira tão alegre como nunca lhe vira antes estampada no rosto.  
-Isso é brilhante! Finalmente uma luz ao fundo do túnel! Anda, vamos contar aos outros que aqui estás. Corri pelos túneis enquanto berrava alegremente.  
-A Daisy está aqui! A Daisy está aqui! Fiz um estardalhaço enorme e os iniciados vermelhos começaram a sair dos quartos e certamente a pensar que eu estava doida. Corri para o quarto de Zoey e abri a porta sem sequer pedir licença!  
-Zoey, Zoey! A Daisy está aqui! Ela veio cá! - Zoey estava com Stevie Rae no quarto e virou-se de repente para traz.  
-O que se passa Taylor? – pareciam atrapalhadas a olhar para mim.  
-A Daisy, a minha amiga que morreu! Ela veio ter comigo e está aqui. – Contei-lhes o plano de Daisy e em como nos conseguiria dar informações.  
-Isso é óptimo! Quando é que ela vai? – olhei para Daisy esperando uma resposta vinda da parte dela.  
-Vou o mais depressa possível!  
-O que te disse ela Taylor? –Zoey estava tão ansiosa quanto eu.  
-Ela disse que vai o mais depressa possível. – Virei-me novamente para Daisy.  
-Prometes ter cuidado?  
-Taylor já morri, o que me pode acontecer? O pior que me pode acontecer-me é o nojento do Kalona atravessar-me, e nem se aperceber. – Daisy sorriu-me. E desapareceu.  
-Ela foi-se embora. Foi à Casa da Noite. – Virei-me novamente para Zoey que estava tão ansiosa quanto eu, para que ela voltasse.


	22. Chapter XXII

Daisy

Teletransportei-me até à Casa da Noite em Tulsa. Atravessei o muro que dava para dentro da Casa da Noite, estavam dois Zomba-Corvos sentados numa árvore a olhar para baixo. Passei sempre com receio. Quer dizer eu estava morta e enterrada, apesar de ser fantasma ninguém me podia garantir que aqueles monstros não me pudessem ver. Atravessei uma parede e vi o professor Alex. Estava dentro de uma sala de aula, ele estava mesmo ao meu lado a falar para os iniciados. Atravessei mais uma parede, e parecia estar dentro de uma morgue. De uma morgue? Nefert estava sentada ao lado de um cadáver a murmurar-lhe qualquer coisa ao ouvido. Aproximei-me mais para tentar perceber o que estaria aquela tarada a fazer.  
-Levanta-te e mata a tua sede… - assustei-me quando o corpo se levantou e pareceu ganhar vida. Fiquei a olhar. Não podia ser… Não era possível… Era Gabbe a companheira de quarto de Taylor? O que se passava com ela? Ela estava diferente… Os olhos estavam vermelhos, e a marca dela estava vermelha.  
-O que me fezzz? Sssinto-me… Sssinto-me… - Gabbe olhava com repugnância para as suas próprias mãos não conseguindo dizer o que sentia.  
-Com sede minha querida? – Nefert terminou-lhe a frase. Ergueu o braço e cortou a pele com a unha. Gabbe cheirou o ar e começou a babar-se toda. Ela parecia assustada. Nefert sorriu e voltou a passar a unha na ferida que começou a sangrar com mais intensidade. Gabbe não se conteve e começou a lamber-lhe o sangue cravando-lhe de seguida os dentes no braço. Bah. Se não fosse um fantasma de certeza que teria vomitado. Gabbe gemia enquanto sugava o sangue de Nefert. Tentei não olhar para aquilo. Pouco depois Nefert deu-lhe um empurrão soltando-se dela.  
-Se queres mais vais servir-me e fazer o que te mandar. Sou a tua nova deusa. – Gabbe não respondeu. Limpou o sangue que tinha na boca e ficou a olhar para a mão.  
-A partir de agora és minha filha e não de Nyx. Tens a minha marca por isso vais obedecer-me. Salvei-te, se não fosse eu estarias agora a apodrecer debaixo da terra. A partir de agora vais vigiar os outros iniciados e dizer-me se vires algo de invulgar. Podes alimentar-te dos que quiseres mas não podes matar nenhum. – Não tardou muito até Gabbe começar a chorar. Minha deusa, até as lágrimas eram de sangue.  
-Achas que valeu a pena morrer pela tua amiga Taylor? Se me tivesses contado o que tem ela de especial nada disto teria acontecido. E contudo ela ainda nem à tua procura veio. E se queres que não aconteça o mesmo ao teu pequeno namoradinho é melhor obedeceres-me. – Gabbe olhou para Nefert e rangeu os dentes.  
-E também não quero que fales com ele. Se souber que estiveste com esse rapaz mato-o. – Nefert riu-se e saiu da sala deixando Gabbe sozinha sentada não chão a chorar. Fiquei ali ao lado dela.  
-Nyx sei que não resisti à tentação de Kalona, mas podes fazer com que ela pelo menos sinta a minha presença? – rezei a Nyx esperando que não se tivesse esquecido de mim. Pousei a mão no ombro de Gabbe que respirou calmamente. Tentei não atravessa-la. Parou de chorar acalmando-se. Levantou-se e saiu da morgue dirigindo-se para o corredor. Atravessei outra parede e desta vez estava num quarto. Angel estava sentado na cama a chorar. Parecia infeliz, provavelmente por Gabbe ter "morrido". Voltei para o corredor e entrei noutra sala. Vi Nefert que estava com Kalona. Aproximem-me e vi a Sumo-Sacerdotisa da Casa da Noite de California, Molly amarrada a uma cadeira. Estava com um aspecto horrível. Tinha manchas de sangue na camisola e vários hematomas que cobriam cada como do seu corpo.  
-Vais continuar a resistir ou entregas-te a Kalona?  
-Nunca… – professora Molly respondeu com um sussurro e foi esbofeteada logo de seguida por Nefert.  
-Ainda não percebeu que isto não vai acabar? Só vai sair daqui quando renegares Nyx. – Kalona falou num tom calmo. Mas Molly sorriu levemente enquanto lhe escorria uma lágrima pela face.  
-Então parece que vou permanecer aqui o resto da vida. – Nefert atirou Molly para o chão e pontapeou-a. Não consegui ficar para ver mais nada e saí dali. Mas infelizmente quando saí dali, deparei-me com algo pior. Gabbe estava a agarrar um rapaz pelo pescoço e sugava-lhe o sangue enquanto ele parecia gemer de prazer. Teletransportei-me dali para fora de volta aos túneis, para contar a Taylor tudo o que vira. Desta vez foi fácil encontra-la. Bastou teletransportar-me para o colar dela onde agora carregava as minhas energias.  
-Taylor! Não vais acreditar no inferno que aquilo está… - contei-lhe tudo o que vira. Deixando o pior para ultimo.  
-Ainda não te contei o pior…  
-Diz Daisy! O que se passou mais viste a Gabbe, o Angel e a Kat?  
-Bem, vi mas acho que não vais gostar…  
-Conta de uma vez o que se passou Daisy! Eles estão bem?  
-O Angel está dentro dos possíveis a Kat não a vi e a Gabbe…. Bem, a Gabbe…- como havia de lhe contar que a melhor amiga morrera e se transformara numa vampyra vermelha.  
-A Nefert matou-a por ela se recusar a contar o que tinhas de especial, mas voltou a ressuscita-la e agora ela é uma vampyra vermelha como os que estão aqui em baixo. – Taylor ficou chocada a olhar para mim.


	23. Chapter XXIII

Taylor

Quando Daisy disse que a minha melhor amiga morreu para me proteger, o meu mundo ruiu. Gabbe morreu para me salvar e eu não fiz nada para o impedir. Apesar de Nefert a ter tornado numa vampyra vermelha de certeza que haverá consequências. Mas o que poderia eu fazer?  
-Taylor estás bem? Tecnicamente ela não morreu, está só menos viva. Olha por exemplo a Stevie Rae, ela passou pela mudança dos iniciados vermelhos – Daisy tentou animar-me.  
-Pois foi, mas a Zoey contou-me que quando ela vira Stevie Rae pela primeira vez como vampyra vermelha, ela estava num estado lastimável, parecia uma selvagem que andava a beber sangue a jogadores de futebol e a sem abrigos.  
-Pois. Porque não vais falar com a Stevie Rae? Talvez ela te possa dar alguns pormenores ou assim. – Não deixei Daisy acabar de falar e corri logo na direcção do quarto de Zoey para lhe contar tudo o que Daisy vira na Casa da Noite. Entrei no quarto de rompante e contei-lhe tudo. Contei-lhe de Gabbe se ter tornado numa vampyra vermelha, de Nefert e Kalona andarem a tentar fazer com que todos virem as costas a Nyx. Zoey saiu e foi contar a Dario, a Afrodite, a Damien e às gémeas o que acontecera. Stevie Rae ficou sentada na cama a fazer festinhas na gata de Zoey.  
-Stevie Rae posso fazer-te uma pergunta?  
-Claro! – sentei-me na cama ao lado dela.  
-Stevie Rae , desculpa perguntar-te mas como foi quando morreste? –  
Stevie Rae moveu-se ligeiramente na cama, parecia incomodada.  
- Posso dizer que tive uma morte feliz, morri nos braços da Zoey, ela e os meus amigos estiveram sempre comigo. E o meu elemento terra acalmou-me. Fechei os olhos e pensava que nunca mais iria acordar. Mas estava enganada. Acordei na morgue com Nefert ao meu lado. Apesar do que ela me dizia de que Nyx me abandonara e que ela era a minha nova deusa, eu sentia-me diferente. Sentia um grande ódio por todos, para além de sentir sede… muita sede… Nefert cortou-se e fez-me beber dela. Foi uma sensação tão horrível mas doce ao mesmo tempo. Nefert trouxe-me para estes túneis onde tinha de ficar com os outros iniciados vermelhos. Nefert trazia-nos alguns sem abrigo e humanos que não interessavam a ninguém para nos alimentarmos. Mas a sede era tanta que acabava por sair e alimentar-me. A sede parecia nunca desaparecer. Sentia-me horrível de cada vez que mordia alguém. Aquela não era eu, eu não era assim. Depois a Zoey descobriu o que se estava a passar e tentou ajudar-me. No inicio rejeitei-a, eu lutava contra o monstro dentro de mim, mas perdia sempre. Depois a Zoey e a Afrodite ajudaram-me a recuperar a minha humanidade. Se não fosse a Zoey, neste momento seria uma selvagem a morder pessoas. – Stevie Rae virou-se para mim e segurou-me na mão.  
-Taylor tens de ajudar a tua amiga. Neste momento a Nefert já lhe deve ter contado centenas de mentiras e pô-la contra ti e Nyx. – Assenti-lhe com um aceno de cabeças.  
-Mas como posso ajuda-la? A casa da Noite está completamente cercada e não… - não tive tempo de terminar a frase. Algo dentro de mim dizia-me que teria de ir para a Casa da Noite. Agora que Zoey e os amigos sabiam o que se estava a passar dentro da Casa da Noite. Podia entregar-me e estar com Gabbe. Com muita sorte até podia contactar com eles lá de dentro e ajudá-los a entrar. Isto é se não me matarem entretanto…  
-No que estás a pensar?  
-Já tomei uma decisão. Vou para a Casa da Noite. – Stevie Rae franziu-me o sobrolho e ficou a olhar para mim com um ar muito sério.  
-Estás doida? Mal entres Nefert e Kalona vão dar cabo de ti e…  
-Confia em mim. Sei que Nyx quer que eu vá e não irei desapontá-la. Levantei-me decidida e fui contar a Zoey e aos outros que iria partir e entregar-me a Kalona e Nefert.  
Depois de estarmos todos reunidos transmiti-lhes que me iria embora dentro de poucos dias e entregar-me na Casa da Noite.  
-Se fores eu vou contigo.  
-David, ainda estás a recuperar e Nyx quer que eu vá sozinha. E não te vou pôr em perigo desta maneira. – David continuou a protestar mas com o meu dom de controlar as emoções acalmei-o.  
-A Taylor tem razão, se Nyx acha que ela deve ir sozinha devemos confiar nela. – Zoey sorriu-me enquanto eu tentava acalmar os ânimos.  
-Mas se fores é melhor levares isto. – Afrodite entregou-me um pequeno aparelho que mais parecia um botão.  
-O que é isto?  
-É uma escuta. O meu pai andava sempre com isso. Sabes como é tretas de presidente da Câmara. – Afrodite sacudiu o cabelo e agarrou-se novamente a Dário. Damien parecia entusiasmado.  
-Isso é óptimo, assim podemos ouvir tudo o que se passar lá dentro e podemos manter contacto sem que alguém perceba. Mas é melhor levares também um telemóvel. Damien entregou-me um Nokia que enfiei logo no bolço das minhas calças.  
-Agora só falta resolver o problema dos Zomba-Corvos.  
-Eu levo-a lá pequena Sacerdotisa. Consigo correr a uma velocidade que os Zomba-Corvos nem nos vão ver – sem largar Afrodite, Dário fez-me um aceno com a mão.  
-Obrigada Dário. – parecia estar tudo resolvido apesar de Afrodite estar receosa em deixar Dário sair.  
-Vou então preparar-me e vamos esta noite. – fui para o meu quarto vestir uma roupa lavada e preparar-me. David veio comigo e continuava a protestar.  
-Não vou deixar que te entregues assim aquelas coisas! Prometi a Sacerdotisa Molly que te protegia. – puxei David para mim e beijei-o.  
-Protegeste-me o melhor que pudeste, agora Nyx quer que eu vá e tens de me deixar ir. A Gabriella precisa de mim. A minha melhor amiga morreu por mim, tenho de ajuda-la.  
-Eu percebo mas…  
-Mas nada, tenho de fazer alguma coisa. Nyx acredita em mim e eu confio nela, tenho de ir ajuda-los. – Beijei David e fui ter com Dário que já estava à minha espera. Despedi-me de todos que me desejaram boa sorte. Dário pegou-me ao colo e correu para a Casa da Noite.


	24. Chapter XXIV

Taylor

Quando chegámos à porta da Casa da Noite Dário pós-me no chão com o maior cuidado. Despediu-se de mim com uma vénia e desapareceu. Fiquei sozinha às portas do portão à espera que algum Zomba-Corvos me visse.  
Não precisei de esperar muito tempo até um Zomba-Corvos aparecer, mas ao contrário de me atacar olhou para mim com os olhos vermelhos horríveis.  
-O que queresss iniccciada?  
-Chamo-me Taylor, e acho que o teu paizinho anda à minha procura. – Zomba-Corvos abriu o portão e com o seu enorme bico prendeu-me pela manga da camisola. Pelo menos não usou as garras... Puxou-me em direcção à casa da Noite. À porta estava uma mulher alta de olhos verdes e cabelo ruivo. Parecia ser a tal Nefert.  
-Bem vinda iniciada. Estávamos todos muito ansiosos pela tua chegada. A mulher agarrou-me pelos cabelos puxando-me a cabeça para traz olhando para a minha marca.  
-Interessante, deveras interessante. Diz-me qual é o teu dom.  
-Não sei. – Dei-lhe um safanão na mão para que ela me largasse.  
-Não me mintas! Eu já soube que matas-te um Zomba-Corvos.  
-Estou a dizer a verdade! Não sei como fiz aquilo! Ele irritou-me e não sei o que aconteceu. – Ainda pensei em ameaça-la mas era melhor não começar já a arranjar problemas. Ela iria querer saber melhor qual é o meu dom por isso não iria matar-me por agora. Ela afastou-se de mim puxou-me para dentro. Percorreu comigo o pátio e levou-me para dentro de uma sala. Estava alguem sentado numa cadeira a gemer. Fiquei completamente petrificada quando vi que era a professora Molly que estava presa à cadeira. Estava horrível, escorria-lhe sangue pela boca e nariz, tinha a cara toda esmurrada e negra.  
-O que lhe fez sua bruxa horrível? – corri para junto da minha Sacerdotisa e limpei-lhe o sangue da cara com a manga da camisola.  
-Isto é só uma pequena amostra do que acontece quando não me dão respostas. – Nefert aproximou-se da cadeira e olhou Molly que lhe virava a cara. Entretanto um anjo entrou dentro da sala. Era lindo. Nunca tinha visto coisa mais bela em toda a minha vida. Tinha umas asas negras enormes e um peito tão perfeito que parecia ter sido esculpido em pedra. Desviei rapidamente o olhar tentando voltar à realidade. Ele era o mau da fita...  
-Então minha rainha? É esta a iniciada que causou tanto alarido? – Kalona aproximou-se de mim mas afastei-me rapidamente dele.  
-É esta a tal iniciada de California. A Zoey ainda anda escondida.  
-Ah, a minha Aya estou ansioso pelo nosso reencontro… - mas do que raio estava ele para ali a falar?  
-Solte a professora Molly já!  
-Há há há criança estúpida! Pensavas que vinhas para aqui dar-me ordens? Nefert pegou-me pelo braço e sentou-me também a mim numa cadeira prendendo-me com correntes. Debati-me com toda a força mas em vão. Para além de ser uma bruxa tinha mais força do que aparentava.  
-Agora minha querida vais dizer-me qual é o teu dom. E não tentes mentir-me.  
-Já lhe disse que não sei qual é o meu dom! – Nefert encostou a boca e sussurrou-me ao ouvido.  
-Eu tentei levar isto a bem mas pelos vistos vou ter de usar outro método. – Levantou-se e saiu da sala voltando pouco tempo depois com Gabbe.  
-Gabbe? És mesmo tu? – Gabbe estava atrás de Nefert com um olhar vermelho e assustado a olhar na minha direcção.  
-Olha só para a tua amiguinha, morreste por ele e agora está ali sentada e já nem se lembrava de ti. – Nefert abraçou a minha melhor amiga o que me fez enjoar.  
-Gabbe, ela é uma mentirosa! Não acredites no que ela te está a dizer!  
-Não me falesss. Morri por tua causssa! Olha o que me acontesseu!  
-Gabbe, eu voltei por tua causa! A Daisy contou-me tudo o que se estava a passar aqui dentro e…  
- Quem é essa? – Nefert olhou para Gabbe com um olhar muito sério  
-É uma amiga fantasssma da Taylor. Ela vê e fala com osss mortos. – Gabbe olhou para Nefert.  
-Então é isso que me escondias. Tu falas com os mortos… - Nefert agarrou Gabbe pelo pescoço e prendeu-a no ar. Agora já não preciso de ti. Gabbe começou a sufocar. – Debati-me contra as correntes mas em vão. Senti uma raiva dentro de mim. Os meus olhos pareciam arder e comecei a sentir novamente aquela corrente eléctrica a fluir-me pelo corpo. Com um simples esticão rebentei com as correntes e lancei uma chama enorme na direcção de Nefert que começou a estrebuchar no chão. Sentia um ódio enorme dentro de mim. Lancei uma bola de energia na direcção de Kalona. Mas ao contrário de Nefert ele permaneceu em pé apesar de ofegante. Recuou e afastou-se. Soltei a professora Molly, agarrei em Gabbe e corremos para fora da sala.  
-Como vamos sair daqui?  
-Eu conheço uma passsagem sssecreta. – Gabbe sem olhar para mim indicou-me o caminho.  
-Vai!  
-Tu vens comigo! – puxei a minha melhor amiga para junto de mim, mas esta sacudiu-me.  
-Não posso! Tenho de ir busssscar o Angel.  
-Não. Sendo assim vai com a professora Molly que eu procuro o Angel! Peguei no telemóvel que tinha no bolso e liguei para a Zoey.  
-Zoey! Ouviste o que se passou?  
-Sim ouvimos tudo, pela escuta! O Dário já está a caminho com uma carrinha! –OK! Vamos agora tentar sair daqui! – desliguei a chamada e entreguei o telemóvel a Gabbe que permanecia imóvel a olhar para mim.  
-Gabbe, desculpa não ter vindo mais cedo para te salvar. Adoro-te és a minha melhor amiga! Prometo-te que vou buscar o Angel! – Abracei-a com toda a força. Consegui sentir uma mistura de emoções dentro dela. E juro que no meio de tanto sentimento de culpa e ódio consegui sentir felicidade dentro dela. Larguei-a e ela e a professora Molly correram pelo corredor. Enquanto se afastavam comecei a abrir todas as portas que me apareciam à frente. Iria demorar uma eternidade até encontrar Angel. E não tinha muito tempo, Kalona não iria demorar muito até mandar os Zomba-Corvos virem atrás de mim. Lembrei-me que Daisy dissera que tinha entrado no quarto de Angel. Toquei no meu colar onde Daisy recarregara as suas energias e chamei por ela.  
-Preciso de ti Daisy! Ajuda-me por favor! – não precisei de esperar muito até Daisy aparecer.  
-Vem comigo! Eu sei onde é o quarto dele! – corri pelos corredores seguindo a minha amiga fantasma que me iria levar ao quarto de Angel.


	25. Chapter XXV

Taylor

Ok, as coisas não estavam a correr como previsto. Daisy levou-me directamente para o quarto onde vira Angel, mas ele não estava lá. Corremos pelos corredores. Daisy atravessava as paredes para ir-me dizendo se ele se encontrava nalguma daquelas divisões para não ter de abrir a porta de cada vez que passava põe uma.  
-Mas onde raio se meteu ele? Kalona não iria deixar-se ficar por muito tempo até mandar os Zomba-Corvos virem à minha procura.  
-Taylor esconde-te naquelas casas de bano enquanto eu vou procurar o Angel! – Daisy desapareceu subitamente. Corri para as casas de banho e tranquei-me numa das cabines sentando-me no tampo da sanita. Tirei rapidamente do bolso, o telemóvel que Damien me dera. Estava a tremer enquanto marcava o número da Zoey. Não precisei de espera muito tempo até ela atender.  
-Zoey! A Gabbe? Ela está bem?  
-Sim, não te preocupe ela e a tua Sacerdotisa já aqui estão em segurança nos túneis. – suspirei de alivio. Pelo menos este assunto já estava encerrado a minha amiga estava em segurança.  
-Mariana, hmmm acho que ela quer falar contigo… - Zoey passou o telemóvel a Gabbe.  
-Mariana! Já encontrassste o Angel?  
-Não. Estou trancada numa das casas de banho à espera que a Daisy me diga a localização exacta dele. Gabbe, prometo que não te vou desiludir. Não volto sem ele. A Kat está de tal maneira enfeitiçada por Kalona que acho que não vale a pena tentar ir à procura dela. Ela vai ficar bem com os outros iniciados. Kalona e Nefert parecem querer governa-los, não lhes vão fazer mal.  
-Esspero que tenhasss razão… - ouvi Gabbe soluçar do outro lado da linha. Estava a chorar…  
-O que se passa Gabbe?  
-Eu, não sssei o que se passa comigo. Sou má? Não sei porque contei à Nefert do teu dom. Eu não era assssim.  
-Não chores. Não faz mal. Fala com a Stevie Rae ela vai tratar de ti enquanto não volto para os túneis. Gabbe, sei que não estou em posição de te pedir favores mas se eu não voltar cuidas do David? – tentei não começar a chorar. Tinha que me preparar para todas as situações. Conseguia tratar de Nefert com facilidade mas Kalona e os Zomba-Corvos … Estava a sentir-me cansada, disparar aqueles raios de energia fez-me perder forças. Estava a ficar com sono…  
-O que estás a querer dizer? O que ssse está a passsssar? – Gabbe soluçava e pareceu ofegar ao telefone.  
-Estou só cansada… - comecei a sentir as pálpebras a ficarem pesadas. Consegui ouvir Zoey que pegara no Telefone.  
-Taylor! O que se passa?! – Zoey parecia gritar mas estava com dificuldade em conseguir ouvir ou até mesmo responder.  
-Estou… Estou cansada… não sei o que se passa. Estou quase a dormir. – o telemóvel escorregou-me da mão, tentei alcança-lo mas tombei para a frente batendo com a cabeça na porta da casa de banho. Custava-me manter os olhos abertos, doía-me o corpo todo, comecei a sentir a cabeça a andar à roda e pouco tempo depois perdi os sentidos.

Zoey Redbird

-Estou… Estou cansada… não sei o que se passa. Estou quase a dormir. – Taylor estava com a voz rouca. Só consegui ouvir o som de algo a cair antes da chamada cair. Oh não! Ela deve ter perdido os sentidos. Devia estar exausta. Pelo que Gabbe disse Taylor devia estar estoirada depois de intervir contra Kalona. Eu própria já sentira a sensação. Fico sempre muito exausta. Ter um grande poder também implica não só responsabilidade como também grandes consequências.  
-Stevie Rae! Chama o Damien e as Gêmeas e diz para trazerem as velas. Vamos ter de invocar um círculo e concentrar-nos na Mariana para lhe dar alguma força. – Stevie Rae assentiu e correu para fora do quarto. Olhei para a amiga de Taylor que chorava desesperada agarrada ao David. Ele também parecia conter as lágrimas. Aproximei-me de ambos.  
-Tenham calma eu prometo que vou ajuda-la! – Gabbe virou-se para mim com lágrimas de sangue a escorrerem-lhe pela cara.  
-A culpa é minha! Não devia tela deixado lá sssozinha. – a rapariga continuava a chorar e a soluçar. Baixei-me e toquei-lhe no ombro, com esperança de conforta-la.  
-Não tiveste culpa de nada. É a nossa missão. Taylor é a escolhida tal como eu. Há certos riscos que temos de correr. É o nosso destino. E Nyx está sempre connosco. – a rapariga começou a acalmar-se. Entretanto Stevie Rae, Damien e as Gêmeas entraram a correr dentro do quarto com as respectivas velas já na mão, pondo-se logo em posição. Acendi um fósforo e dirigi-me a Damien «Chamo o ar ao nosso circula. Para ajudar a Taylor a controlar cada fôlego. Vem a mim ar!» antes sequer de acender a vela de Damien comecei logo a sentir um torvelinho à nossa volta. Movi-me no sentido dos ponteiros do relógio, em redor do círculo, até chegar a Shaunee com a sua vela vermelha. «Chamo o fogo para aquecer o coração e dar forças à Taylor.» Não precisei de usar o fósforo pois a vela de Shaunee acendeu-se numa chama brilhante. Avancei até Erin que segurava a sua vela com determinação. «Chamo a água para que cure cada cicatriz da nossa amiga. Vem a mim água» Acendi a vela e juro ouvir as ondas do mar. Dirigi-me logo até Stevie Rae. «Chamo a terra ao nosso circulo, a terra é o nosso lar a força da vida. Terra protege a nossa amiga e ajuda-a a escolher o caminho certo» Senti logo o cheiro a relva. Por fim dirigi-me para o meio do circulo onde estava a minha vela. «Por fim, mas não menos importante chamo o elemento espírito ao nosso circulo. Proporciona-nos paz interior e coragem. Vem a mim espírito» Senti a força do elemento dentro de mim. Era confortante.  
-Concentrem toda a força do vosso elemento na Taylor! – os meus amigos e eu fechámos os olhos concentrando toda a força dos nossos elementos na nossa amiga em perigo. Protege-a Nyx…

Taylor

Estava deitada no chão da casa de banho. Cada fôlego era doloroso. Perdia os sentidos e voltava a abrir os olhos de repente. Era algo estranho. O pior disto tudo é que iria quebrar novamente a minha promessa para com Gabbe. Comecei a chorar, estava tão farta disto tudo. Sentia-me uma fraca, e coisa que eu não sou é fraca! Tentei levantar-me com um ultimo esforço mas em vão. Tombei novamente no chão.  
Estava tudo escuro… Estaria eu a sonhar? Comecei a ouvir a voz de Zoey a ecoar dentro de mim. «Chamo o ar ao nosso circula. Para ajudar a Taylor a controlar cada fôlego. Vem a mim ar!» comecei a sentir os meus pulmões relaxarem. A dor que sentira a respirar desaparecera. «Chamo o fogo para aquecer o coração e dar forças à Taylor. » Senti um calor, no meu peito que me fez sentir amada. «Chamo a água para que cure cada cicatriz da nossa amiga. Vem a mim água» A voz de Zoey continuava a ecoar na minha cabeça e comecei a sentir uma frescura e força. Sentia-me a flutuar no mar. «Chamo a terra ao nosso círculo, a terra é o nosso lar a força da vida. Terra protege a nossa amiga e ajuda-a a escolher o caminho certo» Senti a força da terra. O meu corpo relaxou completamente com aquela sensação. «Por fim, mas não menos importante chamo o elemento espírito ao nosso círculo. Proporciona-nos paz interior e coragem. Vem a mim espírito» Senti-me feliz e em harmonia com o mundo inteiro. Antes de abrir os olhos vi o rosto de Damien, Shaunee, Erin, Stevie Rae e Zoey completamente calmo e sereno a segurar uma vela. Não precisei de mais nada. Depois de ver aquelas imagens dentro de mim recuperei logo os sentidos e levantei-me.


	26. Chapter XXVI

Taylor

Permaneci fechada na casa de banho à espera de Daisy. Daisy apareceu-me poucos minutos depois atravessando a cabine.  
-Porra! Não me assustes desta maneira.  
-Desculpa.  
-Então encontras-te o Angel?  
-Encontrei. Ele está a ter uma aula de esgrima no pavilhão! – Daisy franziu o sobrolho questionando o que tencionava fazer.  
-Muito sinceramente não faço sequer a menor ideia. Como está a situação ali fora? O Kalona anda à minha procura?  
-Ele mandou os Zomba-Corvos atrás de ti. Mas deu instruções para te apanharem viva. Já a Nefert anda completamente estérica! Anda a mancar agarrada a um pau. Deste-lhe mesmo forte. – Daisy sorriu-me.  
-Não tive culpa, ela irritou-me. Mas reparaste que o Kalona não teve nem um arranhão? – agora que pensava melhor no assunto, ao contrário de Nefert, depois de ser atingido pela força do meu dom Kalona não ficou mal como Nefert. Como iria ser possível dar cabo de um imortal?  
-Taylor, acho que se queres sair daqui com vida é melhor sairmos já! Vamos pela parte traseira do edifício até ao pavilhão. Achas que consegues disparar alguns raios? – Daisy estava com receio. Pensei um pouco no assunto analisando o meu estado. Fiquei completamente estoirada depois do meu ataque contra Nefert e Kalona. Foi um ataque poderoso, talvez não será preciso tanta energia para os Zomba-Corvos. Eles são mais fracos que Kalona e Nefert. Assenti com um aceno confiante. Eu iria conseguir. Daisy atravessou a parede e foi ver se estava alguém no corredor.  
-Podes vir! Não está aqui ninguém. Corre! – comecei logo a correr pelo corredor fora tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível. Daisy ia-me indicando o caminho. Quando cheguei ao exterior fui logo atacada por Zomba-Corvos que tentavam agarrar-me. Atirei-me para o chão evitando ter de recorrer ao meu dom. Eles só me queriam apanhar. Iriam a todo o custo evitar tentar magoar-me. Desviei-me das garras e corri pelo pátio em direcção ao pavilhão. Estava quase a chegar perto do pavilhão quando umas enormes garras me prenderam pelas pernas. Rolei para traz virando-me para a enorme criatura lançando-lhe uma bola de energia, a chama cor-de-rosa electrocutou o Zomba-Corvos por completo, soltei as pernas e entrei no pavilhão.  
-Angel! – Angel estava a ter uma aula de esgrima. Ao ouvir-me virou-se para mim e desatou logo a correr na minha direcção.  
-Taylor! Temos de sair daqui e procurar, a Gabbe!  
-A Gabbe está bem! Anda! Temos de ir ter com a Zoey e os outros. – Angel correu em direcção à porta onde estávamos agora completamente cercados por Zomba-Corvos.  
-Merda! Estamos completamente cercados! – Angel fechou a porta com um movimento brusco. Só quando estávamos ambos encostados à porta é que percebi que um monte de iniciados que estava a ter aula de esgrima incluindo o professor estavam a olhar para nós com ar perplexo. Não podíamos perder tempo com estas coisas. Fechei os olhos concentrando-me no meu dom. Comecei a sentir a chama nas palmas das mãos. Os meus olhos também se encontravam em chamas e um tornado começou a formar-se à minha volta. Ouvi várias exclamações mas ignorei tudo à minha volta para me concentrar. Lancei uma enorme chama aos Zomba-Corvos que pouco depois estavam electrocutados no chão. Comecei a correr com Angel em direcção ao portão da Casa da Noite. O portão estava cercado de Zomba-Corvos. Desta vez não tínhamos hipóteses. Estava demasiado exausta para lançar outra bola de chamas.  
-E agora o que fazemos? – Angel agarrou-me a mão com força. Vi uma sombra a saltar por cima de nós. Era o professor de esgrima! Ele saltou em cambalhota por cima de nós, brindou-me com um sorriso e começou a atacar os Zomba-Corvos. Cortou-os aos pedaços deixando-nos assim o caminho livre. Corremos para longe da Casa da Noite felizes por nos vermos livres daquele inferno. Corremos cerca de 10 minutos até encontrarmos um sítio seguro para nos escondermos. Angel sentou-se ofegante no chão molhado, imitei-lhe o gesto e peguei na escuta que Afrodite me dera falando directamente para ela.  
-Conseguimos fugir da Casa da Noite! – falei para a escuta desejando que alguém me ouvisse. Disse a nossa localização e pedi para que alguém nos viesse buscar. Teria usado o telemóvel mas perdi-o, provavelmente quando aquele Zomba-Corvos me prendeu pelas pernas. Depois de ter dado a nossa localização voltei a guardar a escuta, olhando para Angel.  
-Angel, quem era aquele professor de esgrima que nos ajudou a sair da casa da noite? – Angel sorriu-me ainda tentando controlar a respiração.  
-Era o professor Dragão. Era suposto ser o meu novo orientador. Assim que o conheci percebi logo que ele não tinha o mesmo encantamento por Kalona como os outros. Algo me disse que podia confiar nele e falei-lhe de ti e do teu dom. Ele ficou encantado com a ideia de se ver livre de Kalona e disse me que podia contar com ele para o que fosse preciso. Disse que a esposa dele e a professora de equitação também se recusavam a aceitar Kalona e que estavam felizes por saber que Nyx te mandou para ajudar a Zoey. – fiquei feliz por saber que não estávamos sozinhos nesta batalha. Encostei-me ao tronco da árvore e fechei os olhos.  
-Angel, o Dário deve estar por aí a aparecer não tarada nada. Importas-te que eu descanse um bocado? Estou cansada. – Angel assentiu-me e deixou-me pousar a cabeça no seu ombro. Sentia-me tão cansada… Tentei esquecer tudo o que se passara nas últimas horas. Pensei na força e energia que sentira quando estava na casa de banho. Provavelmente Zoey invocou um círculo mandando a força dos elementos para me ajudar. Agora que pensava melhor no assunto fiquei feliz por ter conhecido Zoey e os outros, sentia-me finalmente feliz. Antes de adormecer agradeci a Nyx por me ter marcado.


	27. Chapter XXVII

Stevie Rae

Quando Zoey invocara o círculo para ajudar Taylor senti-me novamente próxima do meu elemento. Há muito que não sentia aquela forte ligação com a terra. Trouxe-me boas e más recordações. Até custa a acreditar que era tudo tão recente. Fui mesmo cruel quando perdera a minha humanidade. Sentia-me completamente perdida naquela altura, só o sangue me interessava. Comete o erro de meter a sede à frente da minha amizade com a Zoey. Agora que olhava para a amiga de Taylor via-me a mim. Tinha de ajuda-la. Não iria permitir que ela cometesse os mesmos erros que eu. Certamente viria a arrepender-se. Estávamos todos sentados à espera que Dário voltasse com Taylor e Angel. Aproveitei o facto de Gabbe estar sozinha sentada a um canto para falar com ela.  
-Importaste que me sente aqui contigo? – assentiu-me e desviou-se um pouco para me poder sentar no chão ao lado dela. Ficamos caladas uma ao lado da outra.  
-Então, acho que ainda não fomos apresentadas. Sou a Stevie Rae e sou igual a ti. – A pequena rapariga olhou para a minha testa mas desviou-me logo o olhar. Parecia estar a ter uma batalha consigo mesma. Estava muito tensa a mover-se ao meu lado. Não precisei de pensar no assunto, percebi logo o que se passava com ela.  
-Estás com sede? – estremeceu ligeiramente ao meu lado e assentiu-me com um ar choroso.  
-Essstou com vontade de lhes rasgar o pescoço a todos. Sou um monstro! – Gabbe contorceu-se e começou a chorar. Tinha de tira-la dali. Peguei nela por um braço e fi-la vir comigo até à arrecadação. Ninguém olhou para nós quando saímos.  
-Ouve eu percebo que estás a sentir, já passei pelo mesmo. E admiro muito estares a controlar-te dessa maneira, quando ainda não tinha passado pela mudança a minha sede era tanta que até mordi sem-abrigo com piolhos. – sorri-lhe de maneira a que ela se animasse um pouco, pelos vistos estava a resultar. Fomos até ao frigorífico onde guardávamos alguns sacos de sangue. Passei-lhe um para as mãos. Ela rasgou-o com os dentes e começou a sorver o sangue do saco.  
-Agora acalma-te. Não temos muito sangue mas por agora acho que chega.  
-Obrigada. – Gabbe já estava com um ar mais calmo e sorriu-me.  
-Stevie Rae posso fazer-te uma pergunta?  
-Claro.  
-Contas-me a tua história? Quer dizer, contas-me como mudaste? Como conseguiste lutar com o monstro que sentias dentro de ti? - Sorri-lhe e tirei mais dois sacos do frigorífico entreguei-lhe um e bebi o outro.  
-Senta-te e vou contar-te tudo. – ficámos sentadas encostadas ao frigorifico. Enquanto lhe contava a minha história Gabbe ouvia-me com atenção sem me interromper. Disse-lhe que se não fosse a Zoey que nunca teria conseguido vencer o monstro sedento sempre ansioso para rasgar mais um pescoço e sugar todo aquele liquido doce.  
-Gabbe, não vais conseguir passar por isto sozinha. E a pessoa indicada para te ajudar é a Taylor. Tens de confiar nela e em Nyx.  
-Mas Nyx abandonou-me.  
-Nyx não te abandonou! A nossa deusa está contigo e ama-te. Olha para mim, a deusa brindou-me com um dom pouco antes de morrer. Tenho afinidade com o elemento terra e nunca a perdi. Olha para a minha marca. Passei pela mudança só que é uma mudança diferente. E tu de certeza que também vais conseguir. – Gabbe estava a olhar para mim com um brilho no olhar que nunca vira antes. Estava finalmente a ficar com esperança e a acreditar.  
-Stevie Rae… Obrigada… - Gabbe sorriu e abraçou-me com força. Não conhecia bem esta rapariga mas gostava dela. Retribui-lhe o abraço.  
-Vá, agora vamos voltar para cima que a Taylor e o Angel devem estar a chegar. – assim que ouviu o nome ds amigos Gabbe levantou-se num salto e fomos as duas para a sala. Estavam todos em pé formando uma roda. Consegui ouvir gemidos e gritinhos. Mas que raio se passava? Corri logo até eles para ver o que se passava. Deparei-me com Afrodite deitada ao colo de Zoey só com a parte branca dos olhos à mostra. Conseguia ver-lhe o suor a escorrer-lhe pela testa.  
-O que se está a passar?  
-A Afrodite está a ter uma visão. – Zoey afagou a cara de Afrodite.  
-Diz-me Afrodite! Diz-me o que estás a ver. – Afrodite estremecia no chão e gritava.  
-O sangue! É demasiado sangue! Tirem-me daqui! – Afrodite estremecia e começou a atirar os braços para a frente. Que nojo. Aquilo das visões não era coisa bonita de se ver.  
-Nyx! Nyx não quer! –Afrodite continuava a berrar. De repente abriu os olhos e parou de se rebolar. Zoey recostou-a nos braços e levantou-a.  
-Estás melhor Afrodite? Conta-me a tua visão. – Afrodite passou a mão na testa antes de responder.  
-Bem, isto de ter visões é uma grandessíssima Merda! -pronto ela estava decididamente melhor.  
-O que viste Afrodite? – Zoey voltou a insistir.  
-Vi a Taylor morrer. Ela morria de 3 maneiras diferentes e de todas as vezes era aqui na zona.  
-O que estás a querer dizer com isso Afrodite?  
-Eu? Nada. Mas Nyx está a tentar avisar-nos de que ela tem de se ir embora daqui. Tem de voltar para California. A missão dela aqui está concluída. – Olhamos todos para Afrodite que ainda parecia exausta.  
-Não olhem assim para mim. Tambem estou fodida por ela ter de se ir embora. Até gosto dela. – Olhamos ainda mais espantados para Afrodite. As Gémeas riram-se.  
-A Afrodite a gostar de alguém para além de si própria? Vai buscar uma maquina de filmar Gémea. – Shaunee e Erin riam-se às gargalhadas.  
-Calem-se Gémeas parolas! – Afrodite sacudiu o cabelo e fez um ar azedo.  
-Pronto isto agora não interessa! Facto é que ela tem de sair daqui o mais rapidamente possível senão irá morrer. – não acabara Afrodite de falar, quando a porta foi aberta e Dário entrou com Taylor e Angel.  
-Quem tem de sair o mais rapidamente possível? – Taylor sorriu. Antes de ser atacada com abraços. E lhe contarmos o que acabara de acontecer.


	28. Chapter XXVIII

(uma semana depois)  
Taylor

Ainda não estava nada à vontade com o facto de deixar Zoey e os outros sozinhos a lutar contra Kalona.  
-Zoey, afinal ficou tudo na mesma! O que raio estive eu aqui a fazer afinal? Não vos consegui ajudar em nada.  
-Claro que ajudaste! Se não fosses tu não teríamos ocorrentes do que se está a passar na Casa da Noite e do que anda Kalona e Nefert a tramar. Para alem disso deste uma coça à Nefert. – Zoey abraçou-me com força.  
-Para além disso a tua amiga Daisy pode continuar a dar-nos informações se não se importar claro. – Olhei para o meu colar onde Daisy permanecia a carregar as suas energias.  
-De certeza que não se importa.  
-Obrigada Daisy. Que Nyx te abençoe. –Zoey tocou ao de leve no meu colar.  
-Zoey posso pedir-te um favor?  
-Claro!  
-Liga-me todos os dias e diz-me o que se passa. Quando achares que for seguro eu voltar não hesites em ligar-me. Não me agrada nada a ideia de deixar-vos aqui sozinhos a lutar contra o mal. – Zoey sorriu.  
-Taylor és especial. Não vou ter de dizer-te quando voltar, tu saberás. – dei um abraço a Zoey fazendo-lhe de seguida uma vénia para lhe demonstrar o meu respeito por ela. De seguida virei-me para Stevie Rae que também me abraçou.  
-Taylor, tens que ter paciência com a Gabbe. Ela está diferente e vai precisar de ti.  
-Claro! Vou cuidar dela. Na verdade acho que já está em boas mãos. – Sorri para Stevie Rae e olhámos para Gabbe que estava novamente na marmelada com Angel.  
-Acho que tens razão. – Gabbe virou-se para nós sorrindo.  
-Sabes, muito sinceramente não sei como ela aguenta estar ali agarrada ao namorado, ela só é vampyra vermelha há poucos dias. É esquisito ainda não lhe ter mordido. – Stevie Rae olhou para Gabbe e Angel com uma certa adoração e brilho no olhar. Mas com o meu dom consegui sentir infelicidade vindo por parte dela.  
-Stevie Rae o que se passa? Estás infeliz porquê?  
-Tenho medo de não encontrar ninguém, agora que sou um pouco esquisita e tal.  
-Não digas uma coisa dessas! És fantástica, claro que um dia vais encontrar alguém Stevie Rae sorriu-me. Achei que não faria mal nenhum tentar anima-la e com o meu dom lancei-lhe uma onda de felicidade. Stevie Rae simplesmente sorriu e murmurou "Isso é Batota" entre dentes.  
-Então meninos, podemos ir embora? Temos um avião para apanhar. – a professora Molly já estava com melhor aspecto. Dário tratara-lhe das feridas, mas mesmo assim ainda eram muitas as nódoas negras que cobriam o corpo da minha Sacerdotisa.  
-Já estamos prontos, mas continuo a achar que não é boa ideia deixar os outros professores e iniciados nas mãos daqueles psicopatas…  
-Não te preocupes Taylor. Agora o mais importante é manter-te em segurança. Se Nyx diz que temos de voltar a California por alguma razão há-de ser. Para além disso Kalona e Nefert não irão fazer mal aos professores e iniciados. Só querem ser considerados Deuses dos vampyros, e se eles não se opuserem não terão razões para os magoar. – a minha Sacerdotisa abraçou-me com delicadeza.  
Eram já 10 da noite quando acabámos as despedidas e fomos o mais depressa possível para o aeroporto, não só porque a minha melhor amiga era muito mais sensível ao sol mas também para dar pouco nas vistas, O movimento no aeroporto era muitíssimo fraco, devido às tempestades, mas Afrodite lá conseguiu arranjar-nos um jacto privado que nos iria levar directamente a California.  
Nunca tinha andado de Jacto era espectacular. Mas infelizmente não apreciei muito da viagem por vir o caminho todo a dormir agarrada a David. Aterramos em California eram já 4 da manhã. Fomos directamente para a casa da Noite, onde Gabbe se foi logo apoderar das reservas de sangue. A professora Molly prometeu tentar falar com o alto conselho dos vampyros, mas Zoey achava que não iria servir de nada e eu muito sinceramente partilhava da mesma opinião.  
A Casa da Noite em California parecia abandonada pelo menos para os meus amigos. Pois agora eu podia ver e distinguir claramente as almas dos iniciados que Kalona matara durante o sono. Olhei para o meu colar onde o espírito da minha amiga Daisy repousava. Agora estava tudo nas mãos de Zoey.

Fim


End file.
